A Sacred Summer
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Gold was a famous painter without inspiration. Crystal was an art critic who never felt passion. What happens when these two path cross? When Crystal wrote a simple review that a fan took to heart. A series of murders arises and now they have to rely on each other to survive. AU MangaQuestShipping and slight SoulSilverShipping
1. The Review

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or any of the characters**

**Here's the first book of my Season for Murder series. This first book is going to take place in New York. This is my first attempt of a mystery so I hope you like it.**

* * *

The painting had balance, form and contrast. It told a complex story of darkness and childhood innocence that could make any man or woman weep. Every stroke was controlled, planned and precise. It reached all the criteria her art professor would list. No doubt it would sell for millions.

Crystal wouldn't pay a penny for it.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took more notes on the painting she was studying. _Corruption_, the painting was labeled, lacked passion and inspiration. All in all, the painting was subdued at best.

Crystal looked away from the two large innocent eyes staring at her. It unnerved at how realistic the boy in the painting was. He couldn't be anymore than seven. There was little detail she could see about the boy since blood soak his clothes, hair and stained his face. She felt as if the she could reach out and touch the Boyd's hand. The crimson blood stood out against the dark alleyway background.

She had to admit though, this was one of the best gothic paintings she seem in a long time. The only thing stopping it from being the best was the lack of feelings behind the piece.

"There it is!" Crystal rolled her eyes at the cries of adolescent girls. She rolled her eyes and wondered if she was like them at that age. At the age of twenty three, she had long ago grown out of such immaturity. The way the girls were squealing, people would think that the painter was famous rock. She never saw the painter before in her life but doubt that there was anything special about him.

"Hey lady, move out of the way." A small blond woman pushed at Crystal's arm.

"I'm sorry." Crystal amended. She moved onto the next painting.

_Fallen Angel_, Crystal tilted her head to the side. It was by the same artist as the last, Gold Dallas. It wasn't like the other cliché paintings of angels she seen. This angel had long blond hair flowing behind her as she stood beside a riverbank. It was as if the artist had captured her while she was in the middle of kneeling down next to a man. The only thing she could see of the broken man was his dark hair because he was on his knees with his face on his hands. The dark figure of the man was a perfect contrast with the glowing beauty of the angel. The thing that caught her eye was the knife the angel was holding.

But once again, it was cold and distant.

It seemed the whole gallery was a tribute to the painter. He wasn't even dead yet and he was this famous!

"That's one of my favourites." Crystal jumped a little when she heard a deep voice startled her.

"Pardon?" She turned to see a man standing behind her.

She had to tilt her head up to look into his eyes since he stood a head taller than her so that the top of her head could easily fit in the crook of his neck. She was taller than the average woman so she was shock at the height of the man before her. He grinned and leaned closer so she could feel his breath against her ear. He had a lazy confident about him and a lopsided smile. He had shaggy black hair that reached the nape of his neck with strand of hair falling over his forehead and eyes. He had a strong jaw but the strength of his face was softened by his sensuously full lips. The thing that caught her eye was his gold eyes.

The artist in her couldn't help but notice the little details in his eyes. There were small specks of dark gold surrounding his pupil and rays of light brown. The brightness of his eyes contrasted with his dark hair like a new moon against a cloudless night sky. There seem to be an endless depth of colour and she could drown in them. Her fingers itched to capture them.

He was easily the most beautiful man she ever saw.

His grinned widened as he spoke. "See something you like?"

Crystal didn't respond but flushed deeply to the roots of her hair. Had she been staring? She turned away quickly and responded, "Not a thing."

"That's my favourite too." He said. "What do you think of it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That painting. I've noticed you taking some notes in the little notebook of yours. So what do you think of Gold Dallas's newest paintings."

"I am a reporter for the _New York Times_. I'm here to review Mr. Dallas's new collection of gothic paintings. To be honest, I don't see this collection of gothic painting being successful." Crystal replied honestly, "Everything is there but it's cold. It's as if it was painted by a computer. I can only imagine what kind of man he is."

"I think he's funny and down to earth and very interested in a certain little reporter." Crystal felt her breath catch when he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Crystal rolled her eyes and brought down her feet on his. She turned sharply when he grunted and turned on him, kicking his feet out from under him. She placed her hands on her hips and stood over him. "Stay away from me. I should report you for harassment. Who do you think you are anyways?"

"I'm the cold robotic artist Gold Dallas." Crystal jumped back at his words. She never thought Gold would be this handsome. "Now that you know my name, it's only fair that you tell me yours."

Crystal rolled her eyes but replied, "Crystal Hale."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. It also matches your eyes. I would give anything to paint them, will you forgive my horrid behaviour. I'll even take you out for dinner." Gold lifted a strand of her hair but she merely slapped his hand away.

"Pretty words won't make me give you a better review." She stated. She knew her art critiques were well known and she was notorious for breaking or making artists' careers. No doubt he was afraid that she would hurt his pocket book.

"You hurt me my lady." He clutched his heart and sent her an exaggerated pout. Crystal would've giggled if she didn't already know he was like every other artist she knew.

"Find someone else to entertain your time." Crystal waved him away and walked to the next painting. She didn't look to see if he followed since the loss of his heat was enough to of a sign for her.

"Wait!" She turned to see Gold run toward her. "Don't you want to interview me for your article? I'll answer any question you want over dinner."

Crystal thought it over for a moment. One of the reasons she never saw the elusive artist Gold was because he never did a live interview or any other kind of interview for the fact. If she was able to get an interview with him, it would mean a lot for her career as a reporter.

"Coffee at this café I know." Crystal said. She wanted at least a little control of the situation. "As soon as we're finished our coffee and whatever else you order, the interview will also be over. Are we understood?"

"Yes ma'am." He grinned like a little boy, "We'll take my car."

Crystal checked her watch and saw that it was almost ten at night. Her sister would worry about her if she didn't call. When Gold noticed that she wasn't following, he turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "I just need to call my sister to tell her I'm coming home late."

"If I have my way, she wouldn't be expecting you to return home tonight." Crystal rolled her eyes as she heard her phone ring. It only took three rings before she heard her sister answer.

"What's up sis?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing," Crystal answered. "I'm going to home late so don't wait up."

"Who is it?" Crystal could hear the grin in her sister's voice.

"It's work and coffee."

"You need to get a life."

"You're one to talk. How's _Operation Mr. Mystery_ going?" Crystal laughed as she imagined the flush that was doubtlessly creeping on Lyra's face. "Have you taken my advice and try to get his attention? You know what you should do? You should rob him. He'll have no choice but to notice you."

"He's a police officer!" Lyra laughed. "No doubt he'll send me to jail. But I did talk to him today. I was at the bookstore today when I ran into him, quite literally. I had eighteen mystery novels in my arms and I was struggling to carry them so I couldn't see where I was going. I walked into him and my novels went flying! It was a beautiful mess. He was so sweet and helped me carry them to the front counter. He grunted all the while but still, it was sweet of him. He noticed all of the mystery novels I had and I told him how I love mystery novels and was planning to write one. I asked if he would take me to the station so I could get a feel for police work for my novel and he said he'll think about it!"

"That's great Lyra." Crystal smiled at her sister giddiness. She knew her sister could go on for hours and admired her easy going personality. "Tell me more tomorrow, I need to get to work. See you tonight."

"That was one of the most interesting one sided conversation I ever heard." Gold grinned. He put his arm around her waist and ushered her out into the parking lot. He stopped at a black Porsche and opened the passenger door for her. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you before, but did you drive here? I wouldn't want to leave our car stranded."

"I took a taxi." She moved into the passenger seat. "Thanks for asking."

"I'm more than just a pretty face." Gold went behind the wheel and started the engine. "Buckle up."

After five seconds of being in the car with Gold, she discovered the reason why the road had so many rules. Gold drove as if the demons of Hell were after them! Somehow he managed to follow her direction without missing a beat. By some miracle, they never encounter a red light or they would've been dead for sure! There was no way they could stop in time.

When they finally stopped and Gold helped her out of the car, her legs were shaky. She shut her eyes in shame when she stumbled and Gold caught her against his body. He held for several seconds longer than necessary. She didn't need to look up at him to know that he was smiling.

"Whoever allowed you to drive is an idiot." Crystal stated. "Let's just get this interview over with."

"Loosen up, Crys." Crystal eyes flinched. How could he guess the nickname only her family and close friends knew? "You the most serious gal I've had the pleasure of meeting. That's what I should call you, SuperSerious Gal."

"Don't bother with a nickname. This is going to be the last and only time we talk. This is merely professional."

"If that is what you wish."

Gold placed his arm around her waist and inhaled the scent of lilies. Like he guessed, she fitted into his arms perfectly. He wanted to playfully tug at her dark blue hair. It was unusual but beautiful to him. He would have to ask her how she came to such a strange hair colour. She tied her hair into two pigtails that fell in soft waved around her shoulders. She had a small body that was curved in all the right places, just right for his hands. Her eyes were a clear light blue.

He would give anything for a moment to paint her.

The natural gentleman in him required him to open the door for her. She merely walk pass him coldly. He grinned since he didn't like winning over his women easily. She would be an interesting challenge.

Gold even pulled out a chair for her when they reached their table next to a large window. She quickly ordered herself a coffee but Gold ordered more than that. Much more. She was sure the waitress went through several pieces of paper to take down all the bakery goods he ordered.

"Why have you never appeared in an interview before now?" Crystal asked. She had to admit that he was adorable with the way he ate and talked easily.

"I didn't want to." Gold answered easily. "I always thought it would add to the mystery I portray. I also need my alone time and try to keep all personal information to myself. Though, I'm not doing such a good job of it since I still have craze girls banging on my door. I was hoping to crash at me friend's house until it dies down but after a few days, they found me and Silver threw me out on my butt. To think one of the city's best police officer can't keep a couple of crazed fan girls away. Sure, it's every guy's dream to have herds of beautiful woman chase after them, but it gets old quickly."

Crystal couldn't help but laugh at that.

Just as Crystal was going to ask another question about his art, two girls ran to their table. She recognized one as the blond from the art gallery but didn't remember seeing her friend. She was oddly quiet but stated at Gold with wide eyes.

"You're the artist, Gold, aren't you? Oh my God, you are! Please sign my sketchbook!" The blonde had stars in her eyes.

She continued to talk even as Crystal notice that Gold's ire was rising. Was he getting angry because I this little encounter? He was so easy going just a moment ago. Then she remembered him telling her about his lack of privacy. She wanted to reach over and touch his hand when she saw his hand tighten on his cup.

"This is an interview." Crystal took out her reporter id and showed it to the two girls in case the doubt her words. "I have a very tight schedule so can you please leave us."

"I'm not talking to you." The blonde's eyes flashed. She took the cup of coffee on the table and poured it over Crystal's shirt. She laughed as Crystal stood and dabbed her white shirt with a napkin. Gold stood suddenly and slammed his fist on the table making the dishes clatter.

"Leave." The women glared at Crystal before walking away. Gold sighed and dabbed his napkin over the stain on her shirt. "Sorry, but I don't think it's coming out. I guess you have your story now."

"I don't write about that kind of things." She said when she realized that he was talking about the scene with the two girls. "I write about art and artistes, not scandals."

Gold smiled down at her. "Maybe we can try this again tomorrow."

"The report's due tomorrow so I can't. Anyway, my review still stands."

* * *

"Oh shut up." Gold growled at his best friend of twenty years. Silver McAlister, who was usual silent, laughed loudly, throwing his head back. He leaned back in his chair as he ordered another whiskey. "She took you down that easily."

Gold had told him about how he drove Crystal home and her sister attacked him with a bat thinking that he was attacking her sister. It was one thing to have her crazy sister chase him down the street with the bat, but another to have her do it just as he was going to kiss Crystal.

"This Crystal seems like a smart girl. Smart enough to know to stay away from you." Silver took another drink of his whiskey.

"You know I can get any girl I want. How about a bet? If I can win her heart, you'll have to ask out that cute brunette that been stalking you." Gold said confidently. Silver knew that Gold was exaggerating but agreed to the bet.

"I'll take that bet." Silver shook Gold's hand. "And if I win, you'll have a public autograph signing where all your _amazing_ fans can come for free and get a kiss."

Gold nodded. He didn't have any doubt that he would win. No one could resist his charms for long. He'll get Crystal and watch his best friend in pain. From what Silver told him, she little stalker was crazy, maybe more crazy than Crystal's sister. "So how it's going on my restraining order? I need it now more than ever."

"I told you, I can't file restraining orders for eight hundred little girls just because they annoy you." Silver stated.

"What if I paid you?" Gold ask cheekily.

* * *

"Here's another pile of hate mail from the fans of that artist you reviewed." Lyra walked into Crystal's room holding several letter. "People would think you flamed that silly boy band rather than some artist. Even I didn't get this much letters when I wrote that article about that local colt."

Crystal didn't bother to look at them. It had been a week and the letters hadn't slowed. She merely threw the letters on her desk and continued molding the clay before her. Lyra leaned against the table and picked up one of her carving tools.

"I'm going to be out to get information for my next article." Lyra said, making Crystal look up. There was something in her voice that caught her attention. Worry. Her sister also worked at the _New York Times_ and was known for finding the best stories before everyone else. This time, she knew it was something different.

"What is it?" Crystal put down the clay she was holding.

"There's been a murder. I'm going to write an article about it." Lyra said softly. Crystal knew her sister had written about other murders and her means of information were… different. Even if she knew this, she couldn't see why she was worried. Lyra was one of the best fighter she knew and carried a knife in her purse, one she used damn well.

"Where?"

"Outside the art gallery." Lyra answered, "I know this sounds strange, but I don't have a good feeling about this. I can feel it in my gut. But rent is due soon so I'm going to write this and sell the story as quickly as I can. I might be out late for it."

"Take Tiny." Crystal ordered more than suggested. Lyra nodded and left the room.

Unable to continue working on her next sculpture, she moved to the letters she threw aside. The one on top caught her eye. It had neat writing in scarlet red ink in contrast to the other written in black with angry penmanship. Curious, Crystal opened it and began to read. The first could paragraph was the usual. Angry words about how she was wrong and she lacked knowledge, how she couldn't see true talent. It even went as far as saying she was going to Hell for writing her article.

Nothing she hadn't read before.

Crystal eyebrow rose when she read the last paragraph. Its tone changed dramatically. It was deadly calm.

She sigh as she put the letter aside. She didn't know what to do with the strange letter so she resigned to wait for her sister to return home. She was sure Lyra would know what to do.

* * *

"My name is Lyra McAlister." Lyra lied to the officer. She pretended to stumble and brushed her hand innocently over his chest. She regained her balance and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her other hand. When she saw the young officer's rosy blush, she knew she could go on. "You must know my cousin, Silver. I'm studying at the academy so I can follow in his footsteps."

"I didn't know Silver had a cousin."

"He isn't known for his talking." She answered him easily and tried to look around him. "When I heard what happened, I wanted to check it out. what time did the murder occur?"

"Lyra Hale!" She jumped when she heard her name being called.

"I gotta go." Lyra tucked her notepad into her pocket before turning and run. But it was too late. She turned and ran straight into his chest. She looked up to see Silver tower over her.

Unlike her sister, she was short and could only dream of reaching five feet five. So it was logical that a man over six feet towered over her. For God sake, she didn't even reach his shoulder. Running into him was like running into a brick wall. There wasn't an inch of fat on the man. She swore that God gave him wide shoulders just to make her feel smaller. He had a strong jaw and his face showed signs of many years of hardship. He had reddish hair that was longer than was in taller, reaching his shoulder. His grey eyes caused something to tug at her heart. They were and endless pool of grey. They were hard and elusive, as if it refused to let anyone in.

"Silver…" She said breathlessly.

"Go to the café across the street and wait for me there. I'll deal with you later." He said in a low deadly voice that didn't allow any argument. Thankfully she nodded and walked to the café with a dog bigger than Texas following her.

Silver watched her as she left a little too closer. She wasn't much in terms of curves and height, but there was something that made him look twice. Maybe it was the large hat she wore that resembled the one Mario wore. She was so small, that he thought she was in her teens when he first saw her so it surprised him when she told him that she was only a year younger than his twenty three. Her hair light brown was tied into two ridiculous ponytails. He never thought that a pair of plain brown eyes could make him look twice. They held every shade of brown he could name as well as an innocence he envied.

Silver pulled himself away from his thoughts and turned to the crime scene. He gave it a quick glance one over. It was, in on word, art. The victim was positioned so that he reached up to the sky. Recognition sparked in his mind. He saw this scene somewhere before.

Silver turned to read the words neatly printed in blood. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fist.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! Hope you like and review.**

**I went over board with Gold's eyes since my best friend looks like Gold. I remember when he came back from a trip and i was getting in PokeSpe, the first thing i said was "you look like Gold-kun!"**

**There's going to be a change in the couples for the series.**

**Book 1:** **A Sacred Summer** **(Mangaquestshipping slight SoulSilverShipping)  
Book 2:** **A Winter Wedding** **(OldRivalShipping)  
Book 3:** **An Autumn Affair** **(SpecialShipping)  
Book 4:** **A Spring Scandal** **(FranticShipping slight Commonershipping and Agencyshipping)**


	2. Corruption

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"I don't know what you said to Jim but the first thing he asked was about you. I need my officers' focus on finding a murderer, not some little reporter." Silver said harshly.

"I ordered you some tea." Lyra gestured to the cup before him as Silver slid into the chair across from her.

"I don't like tea." He pushed aside the cup. He saw that Lyra's smile never wavered, in fact, it grew.

"I'm guessing you like your coffee blacker than Satan's soul. You seem like the type of person who likes their coffee black. You and my sister are the same, much too serious and enjoy your black coffee too much. No matter how many times I tell her that it's bad for your health, she drinks it as if there's no tomorrow. It really is bad for you if you drink too much. You should cut back on it."

"Stop with the small talk." Silver said abruptly, "Let's get straight to the problem. How did you know about the murder so quickly? It hasn't been half an hour since the body was discovered and I gave specific instruction to keep this from the media for as long as possible. Not even the news found about this yet. How did you?"

"I'm a reporter. It's either I find ways of finding news or I go a day without food. Everyone needs to needs to. That's life."

"I want to know how and give me the names of anyone involved. I'll protect your names and theirs but I have a job to do. I have a killer to find."

Lyra sighed and set down the tea she was drinking from, "I got an anonymous phone call this morning around one o'clock. The person on the other end sounded frantic but he told me that he heard a gunshot and needed to call someone. I told them to call the police but the person said he couldn't because they were afraid that you would suspect him."

Silver knew for a fact that the cause of death was not by gunshot but by suffocation. He didn't voice that fact though. "You say 'him' so I'm assuming it was a guy on the other end. Was there anything else he said? Could you hear something in the background? Even if it seems insignificant, it could be a great help to the investigation."

"The voice was disguised, as if it was being pushed through gravel, so I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman."

"And that didn't raise a red flag?" Silver snorted, "The fact that this person only called you and not any other news stations tells me a lot. If he really was doing this for fame, he would've tried to contact every news station out there. Either he wants something from the _New York Times_ or from you. Is there anyone you know that would want you to owe them a favour or would want you to become a well known author? No doubt a story like this would be good for your career."

"No," Lyra said shortly after a pause. "Now that I answer you, can you answer some of my questions?"

"Dianne Ballard," Silver said abruptly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not surprised you don't know about her. Let me tell you about her. One day she went out on a walk and got a bullet in her back. She was the last victim of Heriberto Seda, the famous copycat killer of The Zodiac Killer." The lines on his face deepened, "I'm sure you know about him. Every newspaper had his name on the front cover. The reason I don't like reporters is because they glorified the killer, the victims are forgotten."

"I don't report to glorify the killer." Lyra snapped, offended that he would say such a thing, "I report to inform readers. I say there's a killer to warn them. So they are more careful and don't become his next victim."

"And a nice bonus at the end of the day helps to." Silver said calmly. Lyra didn't respond, instead she gathered her notes. Silver could see her ire raise by the way her eyes flash and stood to stop her. He still had more questions to ask her.

"I don't need to take this. I have other sources that I can get my information from."

Something clicked in his mind. What other sources could she have? Were they genuine? Were there things she was able to find out that he can't? What if the killer tried to contact her again? Maybe she was in danger? She might be able to help him solve the murder. He would have to put up with her for the time it took to find the murderer.

He told himself that those were the reasons he had to stay with her.

"Don't you want me to help you with your novel?"

Lyra turned at that and looked at him shocked. "Pardon?"

"You told me that you were writing a mystery. I can help you with that. I find that most mysteries aren't as real as they could be. In fact that's one of the thing most critics look for, realism. I can help you make your novel more realistic. In exchange you help me with the investigation."

"What are the rules? I'm there would be some." Lyra said a little annoyed. She was usually a more upbeat person but man thought she was like every other reporter she worked with.

"Smart girl. The first rule and only rule is that you can't write about anything we find. It's policy." Lyra nodded.

"That's reasonable but my rule is that you take me to the station and I get to spend the whole day watching what you do." Silver knew from the way she rested her hands on her hips just like how his sister would.

"Are you free Saturday?"

* * *

"I have a gun." Crystal stated.

"I have one too." The man behind her grinned and Crystal rolled her eyes. The obnoxious man had been annoying her for the past ten minutes. The man was a pig and insisted on sniffing at her. Compare to him, Gold was a decent man that she would consider dating. He even used the same lame pickup lines she heard when she was a teen. He stood much too close and reeked of cheap cologne.

The only thing that was stopping her from knocking him on his back was the fact that they were at her favourite café. Curse her and her love for fresh coffee.

"Do you want to see it?"

"No." Crystal tone was cold but he didn't seem to notice.

"What if I-"

"She said no." A deep voice said and she felt a strong arm wrap around her. She recognized the deep drawl and looked up into Gold's eyes. She was saved from an idiot by another idiot. What she do to deserve this, though it did feel right to be in his arms. The laughter she first saw in his eyes was gone when he growled. "You can leave now or leave with a broken jaw later."

The threat seemed work for the man scurried away. Gold watched him leave but didn't take his arm from around her shoulder. "I knew if I came here enough, I'll bump into you again up on finding you again my SuperSerious Gal. I was just about to give. So what are you buying me?"

"Excuse me?" She didn't expect to run into him again so couldn't respond for a moment.

"Isn't it customary to give your hero a reward? If you don't want to pay me in food, you can give me a kiss."

"The same as last time?" Crystal asked a little annoyed. "You can eat a person out of house and home, you know?"

"You sound like my mother." Gold laugh as they moved forward in the line. "We should sit at our table. It's free. I should go steal it before anyone else does."

Crystal looked over her shoulder and saw that the table they sat at was indeed free. She nodded and he walked lazily to the table. When she was finished with the order, she made her way to the table. She slammed the tray in front of him and took the seat across from him. Gold smiled from ear to ear at the sight of the food and ate into it with glee.

"I think your little article actually helped my career. My fans had been sending me mail telling me how great I am."

"Of course they are. They had been sending me mail saying that I wouldn't know art if was killed by it. There was one that said I should leave town but I know it's just talk. It said that they would show me the true extent of your art by forcing me to see it come to life. I'm thinking that I'll get a sculpture of your painting sometime soon."

"Was there a name?"

"Nope. But I'm going to have my sister look at it, just in case it's actually something serious."

"You have a sister? I always I wanted a sibling but I'm an only child. Though I was never alone in my childhood because she owned a daycare and the house was full of kids. I love my mother and she's the reason I'm into art. The moment she put a brush in my hand, I knew that was what I wanted to do. Create art. That was until recently. My agent told me that I needed to make more gothic paintings since they're very popular right now. I wasn't inspired to do any of that but I need to make a living so I started to paint gothic. I wasn't offended when you say they were cold because I agreed with you. I just wasn't inspired."

"Oh," Crystal hands tightened on her cup. Had she been wrong about him the entire time?

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" He asked, eyeing the muffin before her. Before she answered, she reached over and took it. Crystal was in shock and couldn't stop him from eating it. So much for thinking he was deeper than she gave him credit for.

"Yes I was." Crystal slapped at his hand when he reached for her cookie. He acted just like a child and pouted at her.

"Can't you feed a 'down on his luck artist'?"

"You're one of the most famous artists of the modern world. Your last painting sold for over half a million dollars and your net value is over billion dollars." Crystal retorted.

"You got me there. So how did you get into writing when clearly you know your art? I've read your article and thought it was written by a fellow artist."

"My sister is the writer in the family. She's a reporter too but she reports on much more serious things than I do. The ways she gets her information are outrageous. This one time she pretended to be a bar maid and got a gang drunk of their ass for information. The police arrested them for selling drugs the next day. I just write articles for a living. I did my schooling in English because I wanted to be an English teacher but I never felt really passionate for it. My sister offered me a job and I took it since it would a smart decision. It offered good pay and hours. As for the art, I took art while I was in university as an undergrad. I still do some art whenever I'm stress."

"If you're not passionate about your job, why do you do it?"

"I can ask you the same for your paintings. It all comes down to income sometimes."

"True but what are you passionate then? What do you do on your free time?" For a moment, Crystal didn't know how to respond to Gold's question. Then she answered truthfully.

"Not much. Well, I guess I'm passionate about-"

"Wait, I have an idea." Gold leaned forward, mischief filling his eyes, "How about we make a bet? If I can find one thing you're truly passionate about, I get to paint you. We'll spend time together and I'll show you all the fun things in life and if you fall in love with one, I win. If I can't do it within a month, you win."

"What do I get if I win?"

"That's for you to decide."

"Okay. I'll tell you when I win." Crystal threw some bills on the counter and left.

* * *

Crystal leaned against the counter as the phone rang. It went onto voice mail again. She sighed and decided she would call her sister one last time before going out to look for her. This time she did pick up and Crystal felt herself relax.

"Where are you? Dinner's getting cold. I ordered pizza with all of your favourite toppings." Crystal said. Lyra didn't respond right away and Crystal was confused about the conversion she heard.

"You didn't say I couldn't pick up my phone. My sister called me four times, if I don't pick up by the fifth, she'll have all of New York looking for me." A muffled voice said something before Lyra spoke again, "Hey Crystal. I'm sorry for not picking up earlier but I did tell you that I'm going to be out late. Invite some of your boyfriend over and watch a movie."

"I told you it was only coffee." Crystal insisted. "And it was just an interview. I have no intention of dating that artist."

"That artist looks a fallen angel with a killer smile and gold eyes. Do you know how rare that is? I said it before and I'll say it again. You need a life besides working. Heck, if you worked as hard on your love life as you did at the newspaper, I would have a thousand nieces and nephews by now."

"If he's so handsome, you can go for him." Crystal said half jokingly.

"I'm perfectly happy with my warrior." Lyra giggled and looked over to Silver. Yes she was perfectly happy.

"You're not even in a relationship with him and you're already talking about happily ever after." Crystal teased.

"At least I'm spending time with him. Much more than you're doing right now. While I'm out, you're staying in. If you really feel that way about Mr. Fallen Angel, I'll set you up with one of my guy friends."

"Thank you, but no." The last thing she wanted was for her sister to set her up. "I thought you were out to write about that story. Though the way you go about your reporting, we might as well say you were investigating it. What are you doing with Mr. Warrior?"

"Well, I told you that he is a police. I ran into him and it was like fate." Lyra's voice went dreamy, "We're investigating the murder together. That reminds me. Can you do me a favour? You wrote that article about Gold's art so can you tell me if he had any models that he painted?"

"Let me check. I have all my notes on him somewhere… here it is! Not that I know of. That's one of the reason he's so famous. He can create art from his imagination without a model to pose him. It's amazing the details he added considering that fact. Why?"

Lyra looked over her shoulder to make sure Silver was distracted. He was currently talking to another officer. She was sure she could tell her sister since he only said she couldn't _write_ about it. There was no harm in telling her sister.

"You see, the murder is based on one of Gold's paintings. It's one of his gothic paintings. Apparently, he's one of Silver's friends so he recognized the scene pretty easily. The time of death was forty six hours ago so the body should've gone limp. So I think that the killer did something to the body. The crime scene is still fresh and it looks recent, sometime last night I think. So the killer killed his victim before he poses them."

A chill ran over her. "Can you describe it?"

"There's a little boy. He looks as if he just came out of a pool of blood. He's on his stomach but his upper body is raised a little and his right arm is extended towards the sky."

"…_Corruption_." Crystal's voice shook but Lyra went on.

"Is _Corruption_ the first painting in his collection? If it is, then the killer might go in the order of when the paintings were released and we can find the next dump site sooner. If not, that means we'll have to wait for another murder to find a way to catch him. So I really hope that I'm right. There's more, his eyes are opened and his pupils were turned so he's staring at the message on the wall."

"Wait, that wasn't a part of the painting! In _Corruption_, the boy was looking forward and there were no words on the wall either. What does it say?"

"Let's see, it says 'you will all see Gold's true talent' in blood."

Crystal felt as if the blood had drained from her body. When Lyra's voice finally broke through the haze that held her paralyzed, she raced to her desk. She shuffled through the letters on her desk and pulled out the one written in red pen. She read over the final line of the letter.

_You will all see Gold's true talent._

* * *

"Go away!" Gold stormed to his door and threw it open. "Whatever it is-"

Gold drew in his breath when Crystal pushed past him and slammed the door close. She leaned against it, breathing deeply. Gold quickly went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for her. He held it out to her but she shook her head. He almost dropped the cup he was holding when he saw the fear in her eyes. He quickly ushered to his couch and forced her to sit, afraid that her shaking legs will collapse under her.

When she finally looked up at him, she spoke, "We have a problem."

Gold listened as she told him of the murder and the letter she received. She pulled it out and placed it in the low table before her. "Is there a letter you received that has the same writing?"

Gold picked up the letter placed in a bag for protection. There was a thick silence as Gold read. She looked around and saw that Gold's house was simpler than she expected. In fact, she didn't expect it to so small. She simply asked Lyra for address and drove to his apartment. No doubt Lyra went through his pockets to find it. She was sure his neighbours thought she was crazy by the she bounded up the steps.

The house was small and warm. The walls were painted over in blue paint with a strange design in rich gold but it caught her attention. She saw that Gold was deep in thought and went to walk around the room. Now that the adrenaline rush was over, she felt tired but she couldn't sit. The room was cozy and welcoming with picture frames lining the shelves on the wall.

There were also paintings covering the walls. There were so much and each of them was beautiful. They were mostly of landscape and animals. She read the signed name at the edge and she realized that they were all by Gold. She didn't know why he didn't put these up for sale. She loved them. She understood that if he put too many paintings up for option, they would lesson in value but she thought they were much more powerful and beautiful than the gothics he put out.

There were little portraits except for the one of a woman surrounded by children. She saw the resemblance in the long black hair and gold eyes. The woman in the picture must've been his mother. The date on it was of ten years ago so he must've painted it when he was fourteen. It surprised her of the amount of talent in the painting even at that young age.

She turned back at the sound of Gold's sigh. He stood and called out, "Ellie, are you still there?"

"Just wait Mr. Dallas." A girl with brown hair and ash eyes in her teens ran out from the back with paint covering her hands and Crystal could only guess she came from a studio in the back. The girl hesitated at the sight of Crystal.

"Ellie, this is Miss. Hale. Crystal, this is Ellie. Sorry to cut it short but I really need to talk to her about an important matter."

"Y-Yes Mr. Dallas." There was something about the stutter in her voice that alerted Crystal.

"I promise to make it up to you later." Gold held the door open for her, "Should I call you a cab?"

"No, I'll be just fine. I live just across the street." She smiled weakly and walked out.

Gold watched her enter the house across the street from the large window facing the street. "She's a good kid. Her parents putted her up for adoption when they discovered she had a learning disability so I'm glad that a good family adopted her. They live across the street from me ever since I first moved here. I give her art lessons whenever I can. She has talents I hope that some man will see her worth since she's a beautiful young woman. Sometimes I see her as my daughter."

"I can't see why a person would give up their child like that. I wouldn't be able to."

"I sent her away so we can talk about this privately," He gestured to the letter on the table. "I have a friend that's a police and he should be able sneak us in to run some prints."

"_Us_? Shouldn't we let the police handle this?" Crystal asked.

"It's our problem. It's my art and your article. I don't like the feeling of sitting back while I let others fix my problems. Anyway, who knows my art better than me? Between your reporter sister and my police friend, we should be able to get all the information we need."

Crystal was quiet for a moment before asking, "This person is very dangerous. We'll need some help. Can we at least tell your friend and my sister? It seems they're already working on it together."

"I'll tell them first thing in the morning," Gold agreed. "We can help. If anything goes wrong, I'll protect you. I promise."

"Okay. The first thing we need to know is every gothic painting you have out there. We need to know what could be the next potential murder."

"Well, I guess we better get started." Gold rubbed the back of his head, "This way to my art studio."

* * *

**Here's the second chapter. Little fact: when at first a dead body is stiff but after thirty six hours the body goes limp again. I like to do research on these things to make my story more realistic.**

**Hope you like and review.**


	3. Silent Night

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or any of the characters**

**Sorry if this is a little late but I caught something bad and been in bed for the last few days and I', still feeling under the weather but I wanted to post a chapter before Christmas and wish you all a merry holiday no matter what you celebrate.**

* * *

A dark lullaby echoed around the room. A disheveled man fought against the chain that bound his wrists to a steel bar. The song was soon accompanied by soft footsteps and he knew that she was getting closer.

"_The time has come…_" A beautiful woman danced into the room with a lithe smile and a knife in her hand. She stopped in front of a poster and examined it for a moment before turning back to him. "It's a wonderful likeness, don't you think? There's a difference here and there but nothing a little paint can't fix."

The man lowered his head and whimpered. He didn't know how long it had been since he had woken in the strange windowless room but he knew that no one was looking for him.

"You're scared," She giggled, "Don't worry you'll be perfect, you all will. You should feel honoured to be chosen to represent one of my love's paintings. My master has already approved of you and it's only a matter of time before everyone will see. Such a clever artist he is, don't you think?"

She ran her finger over the blade of her knife, drawing blood. She smiled sadly as she ran her finger over the words: _Silent Night_.

"_Silent Night, Holy night. All is calm, all is bright…_" She sang in her lyrical voice as she ran the knife over the man's neck, "_Sleep in heavenly peace."_

* * *

_Silent Night_, Crystal mentally listed the paintings in Gold's Gothic painting collection, _Sacrifice, Judgement, Forever and Always, Fallen Angel, Loki's Daughters and The Twins._

Crystal ducked under the yellow tape. She felt a chill rush up her spin but the summer night was humid and oddly silent. There was no sound as she knelt in front of the little boy. There were no cars passing by. No sound of New Yorkers passing by. For once, the city of New York was silent.

She pulled gloves over her hands and brushed the boy's bloodied hair out of his eyes. There was an agonizing pull in her heart. It was one thing to look at the image in paint and oil but it was another to know that this was real. The boy had a family. The boy had a life that ended all too soon. And it was her fault.

Something caught her attention. The dried blood chipped and fell into her palm. She studied them and notice that they were in fact paint. Dried blood red paint.

"What is it?" Gold's voice startled her. She turned her head and saw him knelt next to her. "Sorry to scare you. I should've noticed that you were deep in thought."

"It's paint." She gestured to the 'blood' in the boy's hand. "What did you say to the officer patrolling?"

"People are so predictable. I paid him off with a measly three hundred. Silver needs to get better officers but then again Silver works enough to pick up their slack." Gold shrugged and tapped the boy's shoulder. "It's lucky they haven't moved the body for examination yet."

"Nothing happens as fast as in the movies," Crystal stated, "If it was, everything would be tied up in a pretty little bow and a happy ending for everyone. But this is the real world. No one gets a happy ending in the real world."

"You sound like you learn from experience," Gold commented. Crystal didn't answer so Gold didn't ask again. Something about her silence intrigued him and sparked his imagination. A vivid image appeared in his head of her. His hand itched to paint her but settle for tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Everyone learns eventually." She turned away from him and continued to study the boy. She placed her hand over his. "There's clay on his hands. The killer must have used clay so that the body stays in the same position."

Gold notice the quick change of topic but didn't say anything. He lifted the boy's sleeve and saw that his body was in fact coated in clay. "The paint and clay are messy so I'm guessing that he's not very good with art, that or he haven't find his median yet."

"I'm afraid what will happen when he does." Crystal said under her breath.

* * *

"This is boring," Lyra complained as she sat across from Silver. She thrust her chopsticks into the noodle cup as she complained. She watched him as he pored over the papers. She puffed her cheeks and reached over the table to poke him with her chopsticks. "You said you'll help me get a feel for police work but all you do is sit here and read papers."

"You watch too many police movies. There's actually more paperwork in police work than people thinks," Silver eye twitched, "Please sit there and let me do my job."

Lyra huffed and stood, "I'm getting some tea. Do you want me to get you some coffee?"

Silver just nodded and gestured to the small room the officers drank coffee and discussed. She went through the cupboards and swore beneath her breath. She jumped to reach the little packages of coffee. "Who the hell puts coffee on the top shelves? And have any of them heard of tea?"

"There's a tea shop across the street." A voice said behind her. She turned and saw a man with shaggy blond hair stand behind her. She recognized him as the man she met when she first went to investigate the murder. He reached out his hand. "My name is Jim Salaman. Don't let that man get you upset, he's always like that. What are you doing here? Did Silver invite you?"

"I'm sorry but I lied to you a little. My name is actually Lyra Hale and Silver isn't my cousin. I'm actually a reporter and I was there to do an article but Silver recruited me to help with the investigation. He doesn't like having a little annoying reporter around so I went to get some tea to calm myself. You've worked here for a while, can you tell me why he so-"

Lyra jumped when the cupboard slammed abruptly. She sensed a presence behind her and didn't have to turn to know that it was Silver. He towered over her and glared at Jim as he ordered, "Get back to work Jim. Did you send all of the DNA we found to the lab to be examined? You do know how long it takes for them to find a match, if there's any at all. I would like that information as soon as possible so go do your job."

He reached into the cupboard and thrust the box of coffee bags into her hands. "There's your coffee and I'll buy you some damn tea tomorrow."

"You're the one that wanted coffee." Lyra said in defense.

"You're lucky you're not related to him or I'm afraid of what will happen to you," Jim's voice turned cold and he turned away from them. As he walked away, he threw over his shoulder, "You won't be in charge forever."

Lyra looked up at him with question in her eyes but he didn't answer her. She sighed and walked so that she was standing in front of him. "What was that? There was no reason for you to be rude to him?"

"I was not rude," Silver stated, "I just told him to do his job. If he wants my job, then he will have to earn it. I will not let some little boy take my job. Now get back to that chair."

"Cavemen are supposed to extinct," Lyra placed her hands on her hips.

"Stay away from him," was all Silver said. He turned away and stormed out of the room after Jim.

"You're such a caveman!" Lyra yelled after him. She slammed her fist down on the counter and brewed some coffee. She didn't have time to run to the tea shop and drowned the coffee on the spot. She stormed to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Don't mind him," A woman Lyra thought was a receptionist told her, "Silver and Jim never got along."

"I can tell," Lyra sighed. She went through the papers covering his desk. There were reports that she skimmed. Silver was surprisingly detailed in the reports. She almost spilled the coffee over the papers when the phone rang on Silver's desk. The woman from before gestured for her to pick up the phone and she hesitantly she picked it up.

"Hello…" She said hesitantly, "This is Silver McAlister's phone. He's not here right now. Can you leave a message?"

"Hello Lyra. Can I speak to your sister?" Lyra felt as if her heart stopped, "Don't worry I know she isn't there but can you please leave a message for me?"

"Who is this?" Lyra knew it wasn't the same man that called her for the first murder.

"You look scared. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, just your sister. My master told me that it's not strategic to hurt anyone that's not involved. So just pass on this message. _Silent night! Holy night! All is calm all is bright round yon virgin mother and child Holy infant so tender and mild sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace. _Did you get that? If not, I'll speak to her later. She'll know the true greatness of _Silent Night_ in two weeks' time."

Lyra was too shock to answer. If she was able to answer, the only thing that reached her was the ringing of the phone. She quickly called her sister. As soon as she answered, Lyra started.

"What does the song _Silent Night_ mean to you?" She asked quickly, "I just got this really weird phone call and I'm scared something is going to happen to you! It's really late so call that artist boyfriend of yours. I don't want you to out alone. Just wait and I'll be there in a second!"

She didn't wait for Crystal to respond before she turned off the phone and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Silver's voice startled her and she almost grazed his cheek with the knife she kept in her purse but he grabbed her wrist. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to reassure her. He didn't know what happened in the five minutes he left but he could tell it frightened her.

"I got a call. I mean you did but they were looking for Crystal. I think that someone might try to hurt her! I need to go to find her right now."

"Did you record the message?" Silver asked her.

"I'm sorry I was in too much shock from the fact that someone was threatening my sister." Lyra shot back.

"Did the voice sound familiar? What else did he say? Please tell me everything. It could help the investigation."

"You can take you damn investigation and shove it up your-" Lyra stopped abruptly and covered her mouth. She was never a vulgar type of person but fear made her words angry, "I'm going to find my sister."

Silver didn't say a word as she pushed past him.

* * *

"I think the killer just told my sister that the next painting is _Silent Night_," Crystal's voice was steadier than she felt.

"What?" Gold shot to his feet, "There's no snow and it hasn't even been a week since this murder! How is it possible that he was able to kidnap another person so soon?"

"What if…" Crystal trailed off. "We need to look at all the missing reports to see if any of the people who went missing matches any of the characters in your paintings! What if whoever did this has already kidnapped everyone he intended to use for the murders?"

"We can find that information from my friend. The police I told you about." Gold grabbed her hand and brought her away from the crime scene.

"Wait my sister is probably worried." That was an understatement. She knew that Lyra was probably in frenzy at the moment. Her sister's imagination was prone to exaggeration and she could only imagine what was going through her head at the moment. She didn't tell her that she was out and no doubt she would worry more when she came home and found her missing. Not wanting to worry her more, she called her sister.

"Lyra?"

"Is that you Crystal? I'm _so_ glad that you called. I was just going to form a search part since I couldn't find you. Please don't go anywhere. I'll go to you, just tell me where you are."

"I'm in front of the gallery," Crystal told her calmly in hopes of comforting her.

"I'll be right there."

Crystal sighed when the phone turned off curtly. She was the older sister yet she insisted that she would protect the family. She turned to Gold and told him that they had to wait.

"My sister would kill me if she thinks I went out alone. Will you mind if you stay here with me? It would mean a lot to both her and me."

"Your wish is my command," Gold placed his arm around her waist. He pulled her against his him as he ushered her toward the entrance of the gallery.

"Don't get any ideas. This is merely to reassure my sister that I'm safe. And don't tell her about us investigating the murder, okay? I don't want to scare her any more than she already is." Crystal leaned into his chest when a car blazed towards them.

The car hadn't even come to a full stop yet but Lyra already jumped out of the car. She pulled her sister out of Gold's arms and into a hug.

"Thank God you're safe!" Lyra tears trailed down her cheeks, "We're leaving. I don't care about Silver or my novel or our careers. I just want to leave this city and go back home where it's safe."

"You're staying right here!" Silver yelled as he stepped out of the police cruiser, "Do you know what I had to go through to find you! You're lucky I didn't slap eight different tickets on your butt. You're not leaving this town."

"You can't make me stay here," Lyra stated, "I'm not letting some caveman force me into danger! There's a killer out there after my sister's head! And if you suggest using my sister as bait then I'll rip off your arm and shove it so far up your butt that you'll be doing sign language out of your mouth."

"I won't let anything happen to you but it's obvious that this killer is connected to your sister. She can help our investigation. I promise that nothing will hurt you or your sister. From now on, you'll be put under protection."

"Correction, Crystal will be under my protection," Gold put an around her waist. "It seems that logical thing to do since we're engaged."

"You're what?" All three turned to Gold shocked.

"I really didn't want to say anything but Crystal and I already know each other for a long time. She didn't want all the publicity so waited until my career died down and I get less fangirls."

Silver knew it was a blunt lie and Crystal was tempted break his shins for such a lie. But Lyra smile grew.

"That's great. Why didn't you tell me Crystal?" Lyra grabbed both her hands, "All this time I thought you would die alone and the times I told you to go out of him. I must have sense the connection you two had! I expect to be you maid of honour."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Silver yelled. "We have a dead boy and another possible murder. There shall be no marriage until we find this killer. Now about that phone call you got Lyra."

"It was a woman," Lyra tried to remember everything from the short conversation she had. "She called your phone but knew that it was me. She called me by my name before I told her what it was and she acted as if she was watching me. She said for me to pass a message to my sister but it was just the song _Silent Night_. According to her, she says that the body will appear in two weeks."

Silver ran a hand over his face. "This is bad. If she's killing this quickly, we're not dealing with any amateur. This person is smart and she has a grudge against Crystal."

"I won't let anyone touch my fiancé," Gold's arm tightened around her waist and Lyra nodded her head in approval. Silently, Crystal was planning every kind of murder she could think of. What would her sister think when it was all over? No doubt she was currently planning their entire 'wedding'.

* * *

"This is it," Gold gestured to the image in the magazine.

Crystal took it from him and examine the photo. They were hoping that they would be able to find a similar location as the one in the painting. It was shown from a bird's eye view was of a grown man making a snow angel. His dark clothes contrasted with the white snow and blood around him. There was only the slightest hint of another man standing beside him, pointing a gun to the man's chest. There was an exaggerated gun shot hole in his chest and his blue shirt was stained.

* * *

"_Silent night~ Holy night~ All is calm all is bright round yon virgin mother and child holy infant so tender and mild sleep in heavenly peace! Sleep in heavenly peace_!" She cleaned the knife she was using. She didn't look up when the door opened. "Hello, sir."

"You called her today. I saw you!"

"You sound angry but she didn't know it was me. She didn't even notice me making the call. Even if she did, she doesn't know what I look like. They're all fools and will never realize that it's us. The bitch doesn't even know great art if I took a paintbrush to her eye! I have to show her. What better way than to make her face a real version of it?"

"We need to do everything as planned," He insisted, "There is more at stake than just you."

* * *

**The song from the beginning is a lullaby that my mother sang to me about the war. I wanted to put it in since it has an eerie melody and thought it would go well with the feel of the beginning part. But then I realize that you probably haven't heard it before. I know this is a thousand words shorter than my previous two chapters but I'm not feeling well.**

**Hope you like and review.**


	4. Til Death Do We Part

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or any of the characters**

**I know it's been a long wait. I hadn't posted for two weeks since I wanted to give myself a vacation to just do nothing. Since everyone has been saying that I've been pretty good with my updates so I think I deserve it. Not going to lie, there was times I wanted to run to my computer and write a chapter but my friends says that I need to have a break from writing. But I've been working on my You(tube) account (same username if you want to check it out) to keep myself busy. But now my break is over!**

**So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Why did you just tell my sister that we are engaged?" Crystal slammed the door to her apartment behind her. Gold caught it and pushed his way in, ignoring the glare she sent him. He closed the door softly and followed her. She stormed into her bedroom and threw some clothes into her suitcase.

"I need to keep you safe with me," Gold stated. "We agreed to investigate this together so it's logical that we should stay together."

Crystal huffed and slammed the suitcase close, "We can still work together if I'm put under someone else's protection. I feel much safer when I know that the person that's protecting me knows how to fight!"

"What makes you think I can't fight? I can fight as well as Silver or anyone in that police station," Gold grumbled.

Crystal rolled her eyes at his pout. No doubt, she hurt his male pride. She sighed and turned to gather some of her frame pictures and put them into her suit case. "Why must I go to your house while my sister stays here with Silver?"

"It's to protect you. I'm taking you to my place and the media only knows my fake address so the killer can't find us by looking online. The only people who know that I live there are my parents, Silver and Ellie. The only reason your sister was able to find my address for you is because she stole it from Silver so you should be safe. The other reason is because the killer knows you live here and try to contact again, Lyra and Silver will be here to record it."

"But couldn't you just say that we were working on the case together instead of saying that we were getting married?" Crystal asked irritated.

"Then Silver would've tried to control the entire situation and put you under someone else's protection. He doesn't trust me with these types of things. Anyway, would it be so bad if we got married?"

"It would be like being married to a child," She shot back. "And Silver would be right not to trust you."

Gold flinched at that and turned on her, "I know that I'm not the best person in your eyes, SuperSerious Gal, but can we just try to work together? I'm not as bad as you think and if just try to get to know me, you'll see that to."

The pleading look touched Crystal but something in the back of her mind told her that he practised that look on many other girls. She rolled her eyes when Gold easily lifted her suitcase over his shoulder. She placed her hands on her hips and sent him a look to tell him how much she disliked the corner he trapped her in.

"Well, I guess it's till death do we part."

* * *

"What do you mean that the evidence had been compromised?" Silver slammed his hands on the table. It caused a small earthquake which made everyone jump. The four had returned to the station to find everything a mess. Someone had gotten into the lab and destroyed everything. It didn't matter what case it was for, all the evidence was taken and the information on the computers deleted.

"How do you know for sure?" Gold asked.

"If you did this to sabotage me, I'll have your badge in a second!" Silver grabbed Jim and slammed him into the wall, "I've taken a lot of your shit but this is by far the worst. How dare you let someone sneak into the lab and destroy every piece of evidence we collected? What's to stop me from throwing your ass out on the street without a job? I don't care what damn connection you have."

"It's okay," Crystal stepped in between them. Her head was ringing and she began to wonder if there was a sane man on the planet. "I was afraid something would happen so I backed up all the information onto my laptop."

"And how did you do that?" Silver asked in a hard voice.

"The usual way, I got it with my sister's help. You should really improve your computer system," She whispered in Silver's ear, "A proficient hacker can get into it with a little effort."

"That's great," Gold grinned as he threw his arm over her shoulder and led her out the door. "Let's go examine everything you two were able to save."

"We could but the court won't give two shits about it," Silver sighed which stopped the two. "It's been compromised and even if it's the information we gather before they broke in, we don't have anything solid to give to them."

"So we have to wait until she kills someone else for us to do our job?" There was a bitter taste in Lyra's mouth, "I say we use the evidence anyways. We need to find the killer before an innocent man dies."

Silver nodded. "Then let's look at it. Jim, get one of the other officers to try to get prints from the break in. Do you know what time they broke in and if anyone saw them?"

"No," he answered as he lowered his eyes, "Whoever did it knocked out Sophie and cause a panic so everyone ran outside to stop the fight that was going on outside that night. No one noticed anyone sneaking into the station."

"Then I have hours of video tape to go through, so it looks like my week's full now," Silver grumbled then pointed an accusing finger at Jim, "and you are going back to handing out parking tickets for the rest of the week. I don't want you anywhere near this case, you've messed too many times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as day," Jim's eyes flashed but he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You could be nicer on the guy," Gold told Silver, "You attract more flies with honey."

"And I want flies why? And I would rather focus on the case than Jim. Pass the coffee. If I don't get a healthy cup of coffee, my head's going to explode. I have some of other files in my desk that they didn't get to, so that could help too."

Silver placed an array of papers over the desk as Crystal pulled out all the information she had on her laptop. Crystal was the first to speak.

"We know that the killer is no artist or hasn't perfected her art yet. The paint strokes are sloppy without any technique and the clay on the body isn't smooth. So we should look at people going to art school or people who dropped out. Maybe they own or work in an art shop where they could get all the supplies they need without anyone knowing."

"We should ask art stores if anyone had been making large purchases. No doubt it would take a lot of paint to recreate such a scene," Lyra suggested.

"Gold you should go and do it. If you do bump into the killer, she won't question your presence at the shop. Don't say anything about the investigation or even the murder. Just ask for people who had been making large purchases. We don't want to scare her so put your charm to good use."

"It's natural that you'll feel jealous of my great charm while yours need much improvement," Gold said cheekily to tease his best friend. "I'll go today and buys some supplies so they won't question why I'm there. So what was the time of death and the cause?"

"The victim was suffocated," Crystal answered him. "As for the time of death, he was killed the day before the body was found. That's enough time for the body to go limp so she could maneuver the body more easily. She used clay that hardens quickly to keep the body in the same position."

"I'm saying she has access to a large vehicle to move the body," Lyra chirped in, "We should check out the video surveillance at the entry of the gallery to see if any large cars or truck stopped in front of it."

"Great, more late nights watching video," Silver complained.

"Maybe this will brighten your day," Lyra placed a flyer into his hand. "A designer is going to show some of his collection at the mall in a week's time. And guess what he calls his collection; _Winter in Summer_. Everyone's talking about it. They closed down the mall since he's planning to turn it into a winter wonderland. What's a better place to commit the crime? There are a lot of people and it has the winter setting like in the painting."

"I'll send some men to see if they can close it. If not, we'll be there to make sure no one tries to ruin it." Silver crumpled the flyer.

"But what about the other people that she captured?" Lyra asked. "You said yourself that there's a chance that she already kidnapped everyone she wanted to use as personification of the paintings and that's why she's able to kill with such short time period in between."

"When we arrest her, we'll question her about them. Now, I have hours of video tape to go through so I'm going to get started on that."

"I'll go to the paint shop then." Gold nodded.

* * *

"Welcome to home sweet home," Lyra unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside. She threw her things on the counter and moved to make herself a cup of tea. The kitchen was connected with the living with only an island separating the two rooms. She looked over and saw that Silver was running his hand under the table.

"There isn't a bomb there," Lyra said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry for snapping at you and threatening to rip of your arm but I was scared for my sister. She protected us for years so thinking that someone wanted her dead shook me up a bit."

Silver ignored her and moved to the counter, running his hand under it as well. When he was satisfied, he straightened. He scanned the sunny room quickly. It was full of bright colours and the large couch beckoned him to sit and relax. There was a large window that allowed light to freely enter and a view of New York City. He opened the door that led to a small terrace and stepped out. He looked to his left and saw an elderly man wave at him.

"Hello young man. Can you tell Lyra that my wife thanks her for the soup she sent over yesterday? She's a good girl so treat her right now."

It was on the tip of his tongue to contradict him but the man already went back into his apartment. He sighed and walked back to see Lyra sitting on the couch reading a book. She had taken of her hat and released her hair from the two pig tails he often saw her wear. Now it flowed easily over her shoulder and her bangs was pulled back by two hair pins.

He looked around the room and deemed that while it was comfortable and attractive, it was impractical. The furniture in the room would hinder them from running away. He didn't like the fact that he could easily jump to the next terrace. And people could easily see the large television because of the large window. At least he didn't find any surveillance equipment hidden in the room.

He moved so that he stood in front of the door and knocked on it to get her attention. She looked up, clearly annoyed that he interrupted her reading.

"Now you want to talk just when Dia was about to confess his love to Platina?" She huffed.

He ignored her and matched her glare, "You need a deadlock."

"Why would we need one? This is one of the safest buildings in the city and you need to get pass security to even get into the building let alone the fact that they need a key to get into the apartment."

Silver sighed. He should've known that she would argue with him. She was far too trusting and naive for him to use common sense to convince her. He walked over to where she sat and leaned over her. She breathed in quickly and a rosy blush rose in her cheeks. His breath caressed her lips and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, a spontaneous kiss in the moment.

"I'm going to borrow this," He gently took the hair pins from her hair. He stood and walked out of the room, and called out before he closed the door. "Lock the door behind me."

It took a while for his words to penetrate Lyra's shock. She shook herself mentally and raced to lock the door. She leaned her head against the door and sighed. Of course Silver wouldn't kiss her. The man didn't have a spontaneous bone in his body!

She jumped back when the door begin to open. She reached for an umbrella by the door to attack the intruder. Silver caught it easily when she brought it over his head.

"That is why you need a deadbolt," He took her hand and dropped her hair pin into them. "I was able to break in with that and so can every other teen I know. I'll go out and buy you a deadbolt and install it tonight. While I'm out, you can begin to watch those videos."

Silver walked out and closed the door the moment she threw an apple at him. The man thought he knew everything! And he had to choose to embarrass her in such a way. She turned and saw the mountain of video tapes on the counter and cursed him to death.

* * *

"Hey Julie," Gold opened the door to the _Paint Brush_. This was the fifth shop that sold art supplies that he visited that day. He was sure there were eight more in the city but decided to visit the ones that he knew the most.

"Hello Gold," The woman at the counter greeted him, "So what will it be today."

"Just some more acrylic and maybe I'll buy some watercolour. I haven't used watercolour since high school but I think it'll be great for this painting I'm working on."

"Sorry we don't have any acrylic but we do have some watercolour."

"That's weird, you always have acrylic. Did someone buy a large supply to sabotage me? If yes than I call foul!"

"No, nothing like that," She laughed. "Our usual supplier's just late on sending us the shipment."

Gold quickly masked his disappointment. It seemed his search would continue but he decided to continue first thing in the morning since it was getting late. It was almost nine but he could ask her a couple more questions.

"So had this been happening at other shops?"

"Now that I think of it, Emily, my sister who's an artist too, had been complaining that the shop she buys her supplies at never has any acrylic anymore. Said something had been holding up the shipments there too. If this keeps up, I'm afraid that I'll have to switch to a new supplier. Shame since they sell at such a great price and there hadn't been any problems before a month ago. But I'll call you when the shipment does come in."

He thanked her and bought the watercolour before he headed out but stopped when he heard someone squeal. He nearly fell over when someone tackled him. He turned and saw that it was the blonde woman from the gallery.

"I never knew you shopped here!"

"Daisy, you stop harassing the customer this instant or you're fired!" Julie yelled. The woman in question pouted and let go.

"Sorry Gold, but she's new here," Julie apologized.

"It's not a problem," Gold assured her, "I need to get home anyways."

* * *

Gold wasn't surprised when he walked into his house to see Crystal pouring though her notes. He saw her rub her eyes every once and a while and knew that she had been staring at her laptop for far too long, probably since he first brought her home. There was a half-eaten sandwich beside her and Gold wondered if she had eaten much. She hadn't noticed him enter either so he knew she was tired.

"Time to turned it in," He closed her laptop, startling her. He bit back a grin when he saw her eyes flashed just like he knew they would. He could very well fall in love with that fire in her eyes.

"What was that for?"

"You're tired. You'll get sick if you push yourself too much. Come on, bedtime." Crystal was too tired to argue with him so she let him usher her away from the counter. Crystal noticed him lead her up stairs and through a door. She stiffened when she saw the large feather bed in the center of the room. She pushed him away.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," She said firmly.

"I'm hurt, truly," He groaned. "I'm a gentleman and when I make love to a woman I want her to be willing. More fun that way, for the both of us. I'm going to sleep in the living with my lovely pillow."

Crystal rolled her eyes when he grabbed a pillow from the bed and kissed it. "You have the maturity of an eight year old."

"Good night SuperSerious Gal." He brushed his lips over her temple.

* * *

"I'm fine Blue," Silver's voice brought Lyra out of her sleep. She must've fallen asleep while watching the video since her head was resting against the low table in front of the television. She started to panic, if he caught her sleeping, he would be angry. She sat up and saw that the television was off and her notes were piled neatly next to her head. A jacket was folded into a pillow beneath her head and a blanket was draped over her shoulders.

"You don't have to worry about me," She heard Silver's voice again. He was sitting at the island with his back to her and he hadn't notice her waken yet. He was reading one of her mysteries and she blushed. She didn't make a noise, curious about whom he was talking to.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit but I'll come home as soon as this investigation is over. Tell Aqua I love her and kiss her goodnight for me. Remember, if you need me all you have to do is call. It's getting late so I'm going to sleep. I know. I love you too."

Lyra's eyes widened when he partially turned his head, allowing her to see the soft smile on his lips. When he smiled, his face seemed to transform and it was more handsome than she ever remembered. She began to wonder what kind of woman was able to make him smile in such a way. Her imagination went wild. Who was this Blue and Aqua?

Silver turned when she yawned a little too loudly. She blushed and pulled the blanket around her, wishing the earth would swallow her whole. She knew staring and eavesdropping was rude but she couldn't look away from his steel grey eyes.

"Who was that?" She couldn't ask herself from asking.

"That was my sister and Aqua is her daughter. She's worried since I haven't called to her in a while and I promise to come back to visit. I love her and miss her."

"I can hear it in your voice," She said wistfully. What would it be like to be loved by a man like him? She sighed and moved to her room. "Goodnight, Silver. There's a guestroom down the hall so you can sleep in there."

He nodded but continued to read Lyra's manuscript.

* * *

**Hope you liked. This is very heavy on SoulSilvershipping but I've been playing my heartgold lately and that put me into a SoulSilvershipping mood. Review if you liked.**


	5. Show Stopper

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or any of the characters**

**I realized in the last chapter that I had two different characters with the same name. It's horrible too since one of them is really important to the story. I already went back and changed it.**

* * *

Hell broke loose at the sound of the gunshot. The lights flashed and everyone could only stare at the form on the center of the stage. There was a chilling silence and Crystal knew that the song _Silent Night_ would never be the same to her ever again. She pressed her hands over her mouth at the sight of blood staining the white snow.

Crystal couldn't understand how it came to this.

* * *

"If you don't get your head out of your work, I won't give you this coffee," Lyra threatened and held the cup of coffee under his nose. Silver grumbled but closed the notebook he was writing notes in. He hated to admit it, but she made the best coffee he had ever tasted. He found it strange since she claim that she only drank tea.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"That implies that I actually went to sleep last night. I also finished your novel and here are the notes and advice I promised you," He held out several small notebooks to her. She was sure he wrote more than she did for her novel! She couldn't help but dread reading them. No doubt it would be endless pages on what he deemed to be unworthy.

"It's pretty good for a beginner," Silver said, "You've never kissed a man before, have you?"

Lyra flushed and turned away, "Who I kissed is no concern of yours."

"So you've never been kiss," Silver shrugged, "I'm a police, it's my job to know when someone is lying. The reason I could tell was because when I was reading your novel, it seemed to be written by a hopelessly romantic teenage girl or at least the romance between your protagonist and his female love interest. Everything else was very professional."

"Thanks… I guess."

"So why have you never been kissed before?"

"Oh, look I think I found something on the video!" Lyra jumped and grabbed her noted off the island, "I think that we shouldn't leave anything at the station anymore. She might be able to get pass everything. You see, when she knelt down next to check on the officer's pulse, I saw her pawning something off the officer she knocked out. Also, we are going shopping."

"Can I get my sister to take you? She's more into that kind of thing." Silver groaned and slumped back into a chair.

"I didn't mean it like that. I asked around and found out that the very large overcoat she was wearing is only sold in one store. Just get a list of those that brought that jacket and we'll be that much closer to finding who the killer is."

"That's great and now that you have skirted around my question, I can ask once again why you hadn't you kissed anyone? You're well into your womanhood."

"You can't just ask about someone's romantic life! No wonder you're not in a relationship." Her mind was racing, trying to find another way to change the subject.

"At least I kissed someone of the opposite sex!" He knew if his sister was here, she would cosh his head with a frying pan for being a probing jerk but the need to ask overwhelmed him.

"Because I kiss badly! Okay? Is that what you want to hear? When I was twelve I had my first and he laughed at me. Said it was like kissing a dead fish. So I promised myself that I will only kiss the man that loves me enough to overlook the fact that I can't kiss."

"How will you know that he loves you?"

"By the way he kisses me," She said simply and her eyes became dreamily.

"Isn't that a paradox? You won't be able to know he loves you because you won't let him kiss you."

Lyra huffed and turned away, stalking out the door, "That's because men are idiots and will never understand a woman's heart."

Silver knew that thousands of years could pass by and that fact would still be true.

* * *

"I can't believe he refused stop the show," Crystal sighed as she brushed her hair. She was in the bathroom with Gold waiting outside the door. It had been a week and the two had developed a routine that the two had comfortably settled in. She would use the bathroom first then he would use it while she make them breakfast. How the man went through life not knowing how to cook was beyond her. After they ate, they would go over some of the evidence. He would always try to distract her and she hated to admit that it was a little endearing.

"You can't get an artist to stop creating what he loves. To him, his fashion is what he loves," Gold said from behind the door.

"I guess but I couldn't help but think about the murder…" Crystal trailed off as her thoughts turned dark and fear clouded her eyes. She quickly shook her head and centered herself. She was glad that Gold was on the other side of the door and couldn't pity her. She realized that she had been staring at her reflection for a while and opened the door.

His arm was against the doorframe and rested his head against his arm. His hair was messy and he hadn't quite rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Her breath caught at the sight of him and her heart stopped for a moment before it began to race. She cursed under her breath. After a week, she still hadn't gotten used to the sight of him in the morning.

"I'll make us some breakfast. Do you want anything specific?" She averted her eyes so he wouldn't notice the blush that crept into her cheeks. She tried to scurry away but he caught her face in between his hands. He studied her for a moment and his eyes were hard.

"What's wrong?" The concern in his voice touched her, "You don't take that long in the bathroom normally and you never use make-up, so what was keeping you?"

"I guess I was thinking too much," She admitted.

"You really need to stop doing that. If you keep thinking too much, you'll be fifty before you turn thirty. Go watch some television or read a book so you can take your mind off of all this. I'll make breakfast as soon as I get out."

"I won't take any chances at food poisoning," She said jokingly. "Don't worry. I'll make eggs and toast."

"I can make simple noodles without killing anyone," He gave her an exaggerated pout. She laughed at that and continued with their quips until they agree that she would make breakfast while he make them coffee.

"I want the real McCole and not that package stuff," She threw over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen. He grinned as he watched her retreating form. His eyes followed her and he couldn't help but appreciate her body.

He sighed remembering the sad look in her eyes when she opened the door. He was glad that he was able to make her smile but he knew the pressure of the week was weighing down on her. A part of him felt guilty that his art was the cause of this but it made him feel more determined to find the killer. When he entered the kitchen when he finished, he saw Crystal standing over the counter, frying some eggs. He chuckled at the silly kitten apron she wore.

"I always wondered, about your hair," She turned and raised her brow at his question. As if to answer his silent question, he gestured to a picture she brought and placed on his fireplace. It was of her first trip to summer camp and she stood next to her sister holding a large fish they caught that day.

"You have brown hair in that picture so I always wondered about your hair."

"Oh that," She drew back her dark blue locks and placed them behind her ear, "My hair was originally brown but then in high school I was caught in the middle of a school prank and poof, my hair became dark blue. I tried to grow it out but it's permanently like this."

"It's beautiful," He said softly but she turned back to the stove and transferred the eggs onto a plate. The phone rang as she placed it in front of him and he went to answer it. She sat at the table and began to eat as Gold spoke to someone. Her ears perked when she heard him growl.

"No interviews, no talk show, nothing!" He all but yelled, "I told you that if you try to turn this tragedy into a commodity you'll have to find yourself a new client. The last time I checked, you need me a hell of a lot more than I need you. Tell the press that I won't be making a statement on the murder. I won't be releasing another painting until this killer is found either so you won't be making any money until this case is solved. So you can't make any money off this!"

Crystal winced when he slammed down the phone. She waited until he seemed to call before asking, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that my manager and I don't see eye to eye about the murders. You know what they say, any publicity is good publicity."

Gold winced when the phone rang again. Crystal patted his arm with a reassuring smile and took the phone, "Hello? Yeah, we'll be there. That was Silver, the show is going to start soon so we should get going."

* * *

"Great to meet you," A man shook Crystal's hand exaggeratedly, "My name is Wallace. I want your assurance that nothing terrible will happen at my show."

Crystal didn't know how to react to the man and stepped back, "I'm not a police. Silver's in charge here."

Silver hesitated before holding out a designer magazine, "Can you sign this for a friend? He's sorry he couldn't make it but he's somewhere. Confidential information."

Gold burst out laughing when Wallace took it and singed it, "Let me guess, Ruby? So where is he these days?"

"He's with his dad under house arrest," Gold raised an eyebrow at Silver since he knew that he rarely help Ruby with such things. "Remember that day he blackmailed me into trying on some of the outfits he designed? He still has the pictures and I don't want anyone else seeing them. I don't know how, but whenever we do something because he blackmails us, he only gets more blackmail!"

Silver knew his best friend for years, so he knew he was about to tease him. Before he could say anything, Silver took out his phone and showed him a picture, "Ruby blackmails you as much as me. But beyond that, I have all my officers spread out so there's little chance of the killer finding a way in or out without being caught."

"Thank you! You don't know how much it means for me to show my creations."

Silver nodded and gestured for the others to followed, "We should split up to cover more ground. When the show starts, we'll meet up backstage."

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Crystal made her way through the crowd but stopped when someone tugged at her shirt. She turned and saw that it was Ellie. Ellie had been over a couple times but they hadn't talked much.

"Him? I need to find him," She stuttered. She looked as if she was going to cry and Crystal panicked. She assumed he was looking for Gold and quickly told her.

"Don't worry, we'll find Gold. He should be backstage flirting with some girl," Crystal rolled her eyes at the image it provoked. She stopped when only Ellie shook her head hastily. She pulled away from Crystal when she heard someone scream. She jumped but wasn't able to react before a flash of colour pulled Ellie away.

"Is she gone?" Crystal heard Gold's voice. She turned and saw that he was hiding underneath a pine tree. He climbed out and brushed the fake snow from his clothes. "I saw that craze blonde and ducked as fast as I could. Now I wish I didn't so I could save Ellie the trouble of having to deal with her. If I didn't know better, I would think that the craze girl put some kind of tracker on me!"

Crystal laughed and brushed some white fluff from his hair, "You missed some. Do you know why she grabbed Ellie like that?"

"I didn't know they knew each other much less the fact that she was going to be here tonight. Katie must've brought her."

"Katie?"

"Ellie's sister. We actually went out for a while before I became an artist. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a while. After we broke up, she was pretty upset about it. Now that I look back, I guess we broke up for a pretty stupid reason. I gave Ellie lessons but Katie never liked that and wanted me to stop teaching Ellie."

Gold stopped talking when he realized that Crystal wasn't there, "Crystal!"

"She went to find something to eat," Silver appeared next to him.

"I'll go and find her. I'm hungry too."

Silver stopped him by simply putting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you that much of an idiot? If you really want to win her then you shouldn't be such an ass. What woman wants to hear about your ex-girlfriends? I know you're usually the expert on these kinds of things but Crystal looked pretty mad."

* * *

"Stupid Gold," Crystal leaned her head against the counter top of the bar she was sitting at. Lyra was next to her. Lyra was sitting next to her with a curious look on her face.

"Are you going to tell me why he's stupid or are you just going to complain? You two aren't married yet and you're already acting like a married couple," Crystal ignored Lyra hoping that she would take her silence as an answer. Lyra was used to Crystal's silence and went on, "Gold isn't the type of guy you usually date. He doesn't have a master in being a jerk and all that other things your past boyfriends had."

"Is there a point for bringing up my love life?"

"The point is: Gold is different. You should try approaching this relationship in a different way. There's obviously something between you two or else you wouldn't have agreed to marry him. This could be your happily ever after."

Of course her sister would think of happily ever after. Crystal knew that she had to tell Lyra the truth before she started planning her fake wedding. When she was about to tell her the truth, a voice over the intercom interrupted her.

"The show is about to start. Please make your way to the stage."

"That's us," Lyra grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the stage. "If the killer's going to attack today, it's going to be in the middle of the actual show."

Crystal nodded and followed her sister. Maybe it was a sign that it was better not to tell Lyra the truth. Most likely she would over react and Crystal didn't want to deal with that. They sat at their assigned seats at the front of the stage. Not five minutes later, Gold and Silver sat next to them.

"Where were you?" Crystal asked Gold.

"I was backstage with all the models," Gold grinned down at her. She blushed slightly and turned away, giving him a sideways glare. He gave her a hurt look and said, "I just told them that I heard some teenager was going to pull some prank on them and they should watch out."

"That was sweet. You were able to warn them and not scare them at the same time," She commended him.

"I also got their number," Crystal rolled her eyes at his obvious bait. She vowed not react to his gentle prob. She turned her attention back to Wallace at the head of the stage.

"Welcome to my show!" He waved his hands exaggeratedly, "Let the show begin."

"I absolutely agree," A voice over the intercom spoke. It was as if the voice was being pushed through gravel and Lyra barely recognized the voice. In fact, she could barely make out the words but they sent a chill through her neither the less. Silver barely leaped out of his seat before the lights shut odd, plunging them into darkness. _Silent Night_ began to play eerily in the background against the screams of the audience. Crystal screamed and her heart stopped when the sound of a gunshot went off.

Her reaction to the sound of the gunshot was naught when the lights turned on and she faced the barrel of a gun. She wasn't sure if she breathed in that moment. She couldn't find the voice to scream when he fell forward at her feet. She didn't fight when Gold pulled her into his arms so she wouldn't see the scene beyond the body.

"Get her out of here!" Silver ordered. Gold nodded and dragged Silver out. He nodded and dragged Crystal away.

"Run, run as fast as you can, Crystal dear, but we'll see who's right in the end." The voice over the intercom mocked. Gold gritted his teethes and speed up. His heart was racing and he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Gold, I think someone's following us," Crystal warned. Gold turned his head slightly and saw a dark figure dart behind a wall. He swore beneath his breath and turned the next corner. He skidded to a stop and pulled Crystal closer to him. He reached into his pocket and took out a hat, placing it on his head. He also took off his sweater and wrapped it around her shoulders. She barely had time to react before he pressed her against the wall and was kissing her.

As the footsteps became closer, he pulled her closer, covering her more with his body. She gasped at the closeness and he took advantage by deepening the kiss. Crystal's mind barely registered someone inhaled sharply and scurried away, "I'm sorry."

Even after the footsteps faded away, they stood there. She relaxed into his kiss and returned it. Good God, she couldn't think when he was doing such wonderfully wicked things to her mind. All too soon he broke away from their kiss and she almost stumbled forward. She caught his shoulder and stared into his eyes. For a second she thought he was going to lean down and kiss her again but he stepped back.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to do." He sighed. It took everything Crystal had not to slap him again. How could a kiss that sent her world into a cyclone of emotion not effect him as well?

"That's okay," She lied. "Let's get back to Silver and Lyra."

* * *

"Leave," Silver shouted at the growing crowd. "There's nothing to see here!"

"Are you angry because you are incapable of solving this crime and bringing the killer to justice?" A reporter shoved a microphone into his face. Silver growled and the reporter, reaching for his neck. He fully prepared to chock the life from him.

"We have no such doubt," Lyra pushed her way in between them.

"I'll handle this. You go back and check out the bodies," She whispered to him and gave his arm a reassuring pat before she turned back to the mob of reporters. "We simply cannot answer any questions at the moment for it might interfere with our investigation. We ask you not to publish any of this because we think that the killer is doing this for publicity. So please don't encourage her to kill again."

She gave them a sweet smile as she ushered them out, answering various questions. She turned back slightly to see Silver bend down next to one of the body as the door closed between them.

"How did the killer get into the main office?" Silver asked one of the officers at his side.

"She might have been underestimated and they let her in, trusting her and the guard let down his guard. Both the guard in the security room were shot in the back and all of the tapes were destroyed. The few that saw the actual bullet said it came from the second story at that store."

Silver followed the man's finger and saw that he was pointing at a small shop. From his angle, he couldn't see any damage and doubted anyone saw anything since the upper floors of the mall were restricted because of the fashion show.

"What do you think we should do?" One of the officers asked hesitantly.

At this point, Silver could only think of one thing: "Call my sister."

* * *

**I've never been to a fashion show or watch one on television so sorry if the detail sucks or if it's wrong but I'm not into those things and my mind was mush after watching **_**Project Runway**_**. As well, I realize that Crystal hair went from brown to blue in the manga. I just wanted to have a way to explain it that doesn't follow science. Also Gold and Crystal's first kiss! i wanted to make it a little different.**

**Review if you liked**


	6. Sky Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Blue tapped her finger against the steering wheel as she hummed to the music of her radio. From the corner of her eye, she watched her six year old daughter flip through a book. Aqua noticed her mother watch her and waved to her in the mirror. Blue smiled softly as she went back to reading her book. Her heart swelled with pride. Her daughter was intelligent beyond her age but that fact also saddened her. How long will it be before Aqua left as well?

"Where are we going Momma?" Aqua asked as she closed her book and placed it on her lap.

"We're going to visit your Uncle Silver," Blue answered. She saw Aqua's face scrunch up and knew her question before she asked it, "I know you want to stay with Amarillo but she's busy right now."

"Awww," She slumped back into the chair. "But Silver's boring! He wouldn't let me do anything fun the last time I came over. Sometimes I think he sees me as a child. I skipped a whole grade level and he still thinks I can't make my own microwave dinner! I can read simple instructions. Did I tell you about that time you left me at his place while you were sick? I wanted to make a card for you but he screamed when he saw me holding scissors."

"Silver's just protective," Blue defended. "He's that kind of brother. I hate it but I love him and so should you."

"Yes Momma," Aqua looked at her hands.

Blue saw her fallen look and felt guilt clutch her heart. She knew her daughter meant well but she was still a child, a wonderfully bright child that was her whole life. Her hands shook slightly as she tried to push back the past.

"It's alright. I know you love your Uncle, even if he is like a big bear at times. Just don't give your uncle a hard time while you stay over at his house. I have a feeling that I may get really busy so I'm leaving you with Silver. I know he can protect you."

"How long will we be? I want to go back home with all my books. What if the science books you ordered for me comes and no one's there to pick it up!"

"I told Bill to pick it up for us," Blue assured her. She remembered the last time she left Aqua with Silver and how she would let her go. "How about some ice cream?"

* * *

Blue tucked a long strand of blond hair behind her ear as she made her way into the bar, _The Y__ellow Blossom_. It was a quaint little place that was known for its few fights and was more like a pub than anything. The old wooden furniture practically glowed against the soft lighting. It was quite romantic and she knew the owner had a huge hand in the décor. When she bought the place for her, the place was a trash but it was safe. That was all that mattered.

"Checking up on me again?" The owner smiled and placed a cup of scotch in front of her. Blue hadn't known the small blonde since they were little and Blue didn't hesitate to help her. "You know you don't need to. I'm not doing anything rash and you don't have to worry about me. I've learned my lesson the first time. Now let's talk about something that's actually important. How's Aqua? I'm sure she's misses you and giving Silver a hard time."

"I gave her some ice cream, let her run around in the park and in an hour she went to sleep so she won't Silver any trouble. He wasn't at his house but his neighbors told me he was living at this apartment for a while. So I dropped Aqua the there. You won't believe me but there was a woman there! I can be an Aunt! But let's get back to you, where's that guy you've been telling me about?"

She blushed at that and turned away, "It's nothing, really. He's just another customer. But he hasn't been here lately and I'm worried."

"Can you do me a favour?" Blue asked. "I invited a friend over so when he orders a drink, put this into it."

"What are you going to do?" Blue's friend asked a little uneasily. Blue just smiled sweetly and waved her question away, saying that it was better if she didn't know.

"You know how men talk when they're drunk. And there he is right now." Blue didn't even turn but could see the man's reflection in the gold tainted mirror over the bar. She showed no reaction as the man sat next to her. Jack Timberline, Gold's agent.

Blue slipped the packet under her cup subtly and pushed it toward the woman. She hesitantly took it. She slipped it into her pocket as she turned to take the man's orders.

"How are you these days Mr. Timberline?" Blue asked casually, "How are your three children and wife? But of course after that horrible devoice, they must be devastated. Now you must be asking yourself how I could know about that when you tried oh so hard to hide it. You still live in the same house and smile pretty in the media so no one even suspect anything."

"Who are you? Why have you called me here?"

Blue didn't say a word. Her sly smile contradicted with the menace she emmited. She slammed the newspaper onto the counter, making all the glass on the counter shake. Everyone turned and stared but that didn't deter her. At times, Blue's friend thought nothing rattled Blue. She gave a cautious look at the heading of the newspaper. _The Bloody Painter_.

"Do you know this is referring to? Or rather what this is referring to. This is about the killings based of Gold Dallas's paintings. They're calling this murderer 'The Bloody Painter', a painter that works with blood. Since this has gotten out, you have made such a profit from Gold's paintings. That must be good to pay off the debt you inquired with your devoice. You look pale now. How about I ask the waitress to get you a drink? It's on me."

Blue signalled her friend to make the drink as she went on, "I know about you poor addiction to alcohol that you just can't shake. You wouldn't want your clients to know about that, do you? You might lose a lot of business. I also know the reason why your wife left you."

Jack looked as if he swallowed his tongue while Blue never so much as raised an eyebrow. She just smiled sweetly and tapped the wooden counter. She tapped faster and faster until Jack jumped to his feet and looked frantically at the door.

"If you run now, all those secrets will come out into the open," Blue said calmly and pulled him back into the chair. His eyes darted to the outline of a gun in her pocket. He had no choice but to stay. "Now we are both reasonable adults, so we can reach an agreement. My sources told me that you gave some valuable information to these reporters. All I want to know is how. It would be even better if you told me who though."

He noticed the bartender sighed when she placed the glass of whiskey in front of her. She loved Blue but she knew that nothing was too far to her. She wouldn't normally help Blue but she owed her. Blue had saved her and protected her.

Yellow knew that she would never be able to repay Blue.

* * *

"Gold, you're such an idiot!" Crystal slammed her fist over the top of Gold's head. He just laughed and rubbed the bump over his head. He had promised her that he would be ready to go to the shop to get a list of people who bought the jacket the killer was wearing yet he got caught up in a painting. Not only that, when he didn't notice her enter and when she poked him to get his attention, he smeared red paint over her cheek.

Gold just laughed at the annoyed face she gave him, "You've caught me. Just let me finish this, then I'll change my shirt and we'll be on our way in no time."

"If you don't, then I'll just go without you," That got the reaction she wanted. He quickly putted away his paint pallet and dashed to the bathroom. While he was in there, she took a turn of the room. There was little organization. Stands were placed randomly around the room and the large table was littered with art supplies. There was a shelf against the wall with more supplies that looked as if an Easter egg exploded in it.

She counted at least eight unfinished paintings. To be honest, it didn't really surprise her. She turned when Gold walked into the room again. He changed into a black shirt with a red sweater over it. She had to admit that the white paint spattered shirt he wore was sexy as sin. Heat raised in her cheeks at the thought. What had brought them out? She never thought that way with another man before.

"You still have some paint on your cheek," She was so distracted in her thoughts, that she didn't notice him walk until he was in front of him. He licked a napkin and wiped it over her cheek. "There that should get it out."

"Thanks," She said a little breathlessly. "We should get going now."

"I'll drive," Gold said a little too excitedly for Crystal's piece of mind. She remembered the last time she was in a car with him. She had every right to fear for her life and at this moment she was afraid as well. Who wouldn't be? The man drove faster than the law allowed.

"No, you're not," Crystal took the keys from his hand. "We'll walk. It's not that far."

"I like a lady who's in charge," Gold grinned and opened the door for her. They walked down the front porch and Gold waved to Ellie who quickly scurried into the house.

"Oh yeah, Ellie was looking for you during the show."

Crystal was still shaken from the experience but she was able to talk about it. When Silver questioned her, Gold all but tear him limb from limb since he thought it was far too soon. That also brought up the kiss. Neither of them had brought up the subject and Gold still acted perfectly normal. Maybe she should bring it up so she could be able to identify the feelings inside of her.

She almost jumped when he took her hand. "The streets are crowded. I don't want to lose you. Here, stand on the right side. If a car splash a puddle, I'll protect you."

"It's the middle of July," Crystal stated. "It hasn't rained in weeks so there are no puddles to save me from."

"You take all the fun out of everything," Gold pouted. "When was the last time you did something fun like run out into the rain? How about this? The next time it rains, you'll come out and dance in the rain with me."

"Sure, why not?" Crystal said sarcastically but Gold took it as a promise. He vowed to himself that he would steal another kiss from her. That first time they kissed, the timing hadn't been right. If he was going to make a woman like Crystal fall in love with him, he would have to be as romantic and charming as possible. That meant no more flirting with other women. Damn, that was going to be hard.

"We're here," Crystal voice brought him out of his thoughts. From the look on her face, he probably been lost in thought for a while.

The mall was built around a large courtyard where people ate. On the ground level around it was many food stands. Gold had been to the courtyard in the past to many paint and enjoyed the space and greenery. It was like a little park and was almost out of place around the many stores. There were stairs that led to the second floor and where most of the stores were located.

Crystal looked at the map placed at the entrance of the courtyard. Gold sighed and dragged her away. When she would've protested, he quickly silenced her by twirling her into a circle, taking her breath away. "Your sister said you never been here before, so let's explore!"

"Okay, but slow down Gold!" Crystal pleaded. He stopped abruptly and she stumbled forward. He turned so he caught her against his hard body. She relaxed into him for a quick second before she realized that he probably planned it so that she fell into his arms. When she said so, he only laughed.

"Do you blame me?" Gold gave her an innocent look, "Any man would do the same to have your soft body against theirs."

Crystal flushed at that. "Let's just find the store the jacket was from. I don't know why Silver didn't do this himself. He is the police."

"He lent me a badge," Gold grinned as he flashed it. "And his sister is in town so he wanted to hang out with her. I remember the first time I met his sister. Silver and I got into a fight because I touched his sister's butt but what a fine ass it was."

Five seconds after Gold realized what he said, he mentally hit himself. What kind of ass was he? It hadn't even been five minutes since he made his vow that he mention flirting with another woman. He looked over at Crystal and saw that she was unaffected by his words. Maybe she was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him.

Crystal scanned the stores to find the _Lilia's styles_. It was a popular clothing store but Crystal was never into fashion so she wouldn't know for sure. She finally located it but Gold pulled her into another store. Soon she got caught up in the little knick knacks. It was hard to keep her normal cool attitude around someone as energetic as Gold. It was a good hour before she was finally able to drag Gold to the store.

Gold sighed and walked up to the woman at the cashier, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course," She smiled brightly at him. She gestured for them to follow and lead them to the back of the store. Gold held out a picture to her and asked.

"We understand that this store is the only one that sells this type of jacket. A robbery has just occurred and the thief was wearing this jacket. Can you give me a list of everybody that bought this jacket?"

"Of course," She answered after he showed her the badge. She scurried to the back to print out the list for them. Crystal thanked her as she placed it into her bag. Gold led her out of the store and placed his arm around her waist. Despite herself, she leaned into him. His warmth soothed her and she almost forgot about everything.

"Go sit down," Gold gave her an encouraging push towards one of the benches. She nodded, refusing to admit how much she was affected by the loss of his heat. She sat down at a bench but from the corner of her eye she could see Gold run to a man. They seemed to be close as gold asked him something she couldn't hear. She sighed and took the list from her bag. She ran her finger down the name and tried to remember if she heard them anywhere else.

A drop of water hit the page and she looked up. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Despite that, she put it in her bag again. That was when the water came in earnest. The sprinklers came on and thoroughly soaked her. Everyone ran for shelter but when Crystal would've, she felt someone grabbed her hand.

She barely blinked before she realized that Gold had dragged her into the middle of the courtyard. She screamed for him to stop by she should've known that he wouldn't listen. He only stopped when they were in the center with the water falling around them. He pulled against his chest and held her around her waist.

"You promised me a dance SuperSerious Gal," He grinned. She remembered she promised that she would dance in the rain with him.

"It's not raining," Crystal protested.

"I know and since it won't rain for a while, I created some rain for us. I asked a friend to turn on the sprinklers so it would rain. Humour me and dance. My mother put me in dance class so you wouldn't have to worry about me stepping on your feet."

"Fine," She blushed. It was truly magical. The light reflected off the water and caused rainbows to surround them. He pulled her closer and led them in a waltz. He felt light hearted as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He barely noticed the cold rain as he was completely distracted by the bundle of warmth in his arms. He moved through the steps and pressed his lips against her hair, breathing in the scent of lilies. He didn't notice that they stopped dancing and was merely standing in each other's arms. She felt him tilt her face up to his as he lowered his head and she felt herself rising to her toes to meet his lips.

The kiss was timeless. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to Gold as he deepened the kiss. She couldn't describe the feelings she was experiencing or understand why her heart was beating so fast. Everything with Gold made her feel would send a sane person running but when she was in his arms all common sense left her.

She closed her eyes and for once in her life she let her emotion rule.

* * *

"His name is Jordon Camp," Blue had called a meeting for Silver and the other officers when she deemed she had found enough information. Blue pinned a picture of the victim from the fashion show onto the board. It was of the man that was dead on the ground. She took out another picture of the man with the gun. "And this is Kenny. As we all know, the first victim is nine year old Billy. You shall find a profile for each in the folders I handed you. You can also find them in the missing persons file. Each were captured a week from each other. A week after the kidnapping, the murders are committed or at least discovered. They were each kidnapped on a Saturday but I see no pattern in when the murders are found."

Blue took out another picture of a local hospital and pinned it onto the board, "I've been tracking their movements and found that the last place they've been seen is at this hospital. Jordon was visiting his insane brother, Kenny was visiting a patient and Billy was a patient that they thought escaped. Check for anyone who goes to this hospital on Saturday and matches the list Crystal found."

Blue closed her notebook, signaling the end of the meeting. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to sit in a warm bath. She decided that she would wait another day for her to go back home. She had to deal with some other things as well.

She promised herself that she would be back in time to kiss Aqua goodnight as she excited the station. She checked her watch and decided that she had some time to do some last minute investigation. She needed to know everything about Lyra Hale. Blue felt giddy at the prospect of having a herd of nieces and nephews to fawn over.

* * *

"And then Little Red Ridding Hood kissed the wolf's nose. 'Oh Mr. Wolf, you don't need to be evil just because you're scary. I can see that your wonderful heart,' Little Red told him," Silver stepped into his apartment and saw Aqua sleeping on Lyra's lap. She was telling Aqua a story as she gently rocked the child. She looked up and placed a finger on her lips as a signal for him to stay silent as she finished her story.

"Little Red could see the doubt in Mr. Wolf's eyes and said, 'You don't need to steal or eat people anymore. I will share my treats with you… but I shall only do so if you promise to love me.' Mr. Wolf was shocked that a person as sweet and perfect as Little Red could fall in love with him. He knew he was being selfish but he _needed_ her love, so he hugged her. He said, 'I love you and always will.'"

Lyra yawned as Silver lifted the sleeping Aqua from her lap. She followed him as he brought Aqua into the guestroom and placed her on the bed. She stood at the door and watched him fuss over Aqua with a small grin on her face. She never knew the man had this side to him. Of course she knew he could be gentle by the way he touched her but the love in his eyes made her yearn to feel his love.

"She's a lovely child," Lyra voice woke Aqua for a moment. She sat up and started to braid Silver's hair. "I didn't meet her father today, is he at work?"

The question sent tension into the air and Silver swore. Aqua answered her innocently, "Poppa's on a trip. That's what Momma said but Uncle Silver said he left because he was an ass for leaving Momma."

"Silver!" Lyra was appalled he would use such a language in front of his little niece.

"What? It's true." Silver defended and quickly changed the topic, "Do you need anything before you go to bed? Maybe some warm milk?"

Aqua shook her head no and lay back down so Silver could tuck the blankets around her again.

Silver turned and saw Lyra sway a little and was afraid that she would fall asleep standing. She made no sign that she saw him walk next to her. He lifted her into his arms and she moved in his arms.

In his mind, he wondered how Aqua found her way into the apartment so he asked her so. She yawned a little before answering, "Your sister dropped her by and I promised to look after her. She looked as if she was shocked to see me. I'm guessing you haven't told her about me?"

_Damn_, his thought, he knew his sister and she was probably planning his wedding! His mind was racing with ways to explain this to his sister as he placed Lyra on her bed. With Aqua in the guestroom, he would have to sleep on the couch. When he pulled away, he found that she was holding onto his shirt.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She was half asleep so he decided that he would have to wait until she was entirely asleep and her hand to become slake.

"What story were you telling Aqua?" He asked.

"_Little Red Ridding Hood_," She answered.

"_Little Red Ridding Hood_ didn't go like that," Silver asked shocked. What foolishness have this woman been telling his little niece? "_Little Red Ridding Hood_ is supposed to teach kids not to talk to strangers and be careful around them!"

"But I like my version better. It's like _Beauty and the Beast_. That's one of my favourite." She stated, "If she falls in love with a grouch like you, she'll be able to understand and love him for him."

Silver didn't understand a single reason she gave him. It was all foolish. Then again this was the woman who named her dog Tiny when he was bigger than Texas. Little Red would never be with Mr. Wolf and there were a million of logical reasons. Life didn't follow her craze fairy tale logic but how could he break her illusion. Life didn't always have a happy ever after.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. When he pulled away, she grabbed his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He let himself live the fairy tale and kissed her breath away. She broke the kiss and almost immediately felt her fall asleep in his arms. He drew the blankets over her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Lyra rolled onto her stomach and deemed that she had just experienced the most magical dream her imagination could create. How else can she explain the wonderful kiss?

* * *

**You asked and you received! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and my romantic heart just went overboard. For those who read **_**Teardrops in the Sea**_**, you've probably already met Aqua and know that she's quite different. I had Blue have twins in the book and was at a cross of choosing which one to put in this series. I love them both and Turquoise's personality would fit more but I feel I could write about Aqua better so I OOC my own character XD**

**Review if you liked.**


	7. Judgement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"And this is Silver when he got into my dresser!" Blue laughed as she pointed to the picture of the toddler Silver in a black dress. Blue was standing behind him, leaning over his shoulder grinning at the camera. Aqua squealed at the image of Silver with his hair in pigtails.

"Blue!" Silver roared as he grabbed at the photo book but she slapped at his hand. He growled but turned away. Lyra giggled at the sight of Silver shrinking away from Blue. "One day, I'm going to find every single one of your pictures of me and burn them."

"But this one is so adorable," Blue pouted as she held up the one of him in a cat costume. She took Aqua off her lap and placed her on the ground. "Why don't you make something nice for the store? We need a new poster. I'm sure Lyra wouldn't mind if you used some of the art supplies but ask her first."

Aqua nodded and ran into the bedroom, dragging Lyra behind her.

Blue smiled as she watched her energetic daughter run into a room, "I should bring Aqua here more often. She actually has a science fair in three weeks. Do you think you'll be able to make it? All the other's kids will have their dad coming and I don't want Aqua to feel lonely."

"Of course," Silver nodded. "I'll go check up on Lyra."

Blue nodded. When she saw Silver disappear, she slipped the photo album into the bookcase. "Don't lose the best thing that ever happened to you. It's my duty as your sister to make sure you don't grow old and alone."

She rubbed her hands together and got down to work.

* * *

Silver cursed as he pushed through the crowd. He stopped at the clearing and saw a woman standing in the center of the courtyard of the mall. He cursed when the smell of death assaulted him. The woman was reaching up towards a scale that was perched in the hand of a golden statue. The woman looked untouched yet the woman of justice was turned away from her.

Silver recognize this as Gold's painting called _Judgement_ but one thing was off. On the left side of the scale, the word _Whore_ was written in angry red. Silver pulled on rubber gloves and knelt next to the body. He judged her to be in her teens and felt the familiar pain tighten his heart. He ordered some of the officers to take the body away. He stood and went over to the statue. It was a covered in gold but something was off. It almost seemed life like.

It had only been five days since the last body was found. What caused the killer to speed up her time between her kills?

Silver shook his head. He stepped onto the bench and peered into the scales. In the plate with the word painted over it, there were little rocks and other miscellaneous objects. He placed them into a small bag, it could help find finger prints or help profile the killer.

He didn't move at first when his phone ring and waited until he was finish putting the rocks into the bag. It was pretty early in the morning when he got the call and wondered who would call him at this time. He also in the middle of a crime scene so taking a call wouldn't be best. Even as he thought that, he picked up the phone. He sighed and saw that it was Lyra. _What the Hell did she want at five in the morning?_

"Do you know what time it is?" He demanded.

"Silver? When I went to stand on the balcony, I looked down and saw someone mutilate Crystal's car! I shouted for them to stop but she just looked up at me and shot at me! I didn't know what to do so I just ran and hid under the covers. Please come back soon."

Silver was in the car as soon as he heard Lyra's voice. He screamed orders for the body to be moved and everything to be taken to the labs. He had barely screamed the orders before he was racing off in his car. He couldn't remember a thing about the ride but was sure he broke more than one of the road rules. He only gave one glance to Crystal's car parked in front of the building. He cursed when he opened Lyra's door with the key she gave him but just ran into the door when it got caught in the deadbolt.

He took a step back and kicked the door open almost sending it off its hinges. He rushed in but couldn't find Lyra. He called her name and ran to the bedroom. Where the hell was his sister? He was sure that she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Silver!" Lyra flew from behind the island and threw herself into his arms. He was unprepared for the attack and fell back against the wall. A fierce emotion he could only describe as anger towards the killer and fear for the woman in his arms. "I was so scared! If she was able to shot at me without hesitating, think of what she'll do to Crystal."

Silver only held her closer as she went on and on. It was just like her to think about everyone but herself.

"It's going to be alright," He promised her. "I'll find her and she'll never hurt you or anyone else ever again. And I never break a promise."

At that point the phone rang. Silver didn't want to let Lyra go so just ignored the ringing, reasoning that the machine would pick it up. He stiffened when he heard a woman's voice.

"Are you sure you can protect her from me? That bitch should've just done nothing but now she's a part of my game. If you continue to search for me, you'll only end up like the others. It's a privilege to be immortalized in one of Gold's paintings though. I can imagine you'll look great as the sacrifice in my next master piece."

"If you hurt one hair on her head, I'll kill you myself when I find you. And I will find you!" Silver grabbed the phone and yelled. He quickly texted the station's IT specialist to track and record the call.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," She snarled. Silver heard a soft whimper in the background and concentrated in it. Maybe it could help find where she kept the victims. Silver was shoved back into reality when he head glass shatter on the other end.

"Shut up or I'll kill you right now!" She yelled before talking to Silver again, "You can't catch me because I'm too smart for you. Get out while you can. I don't want to kill either of you, just that bitch for touching _my_ Gold!"

* * *

"I don't see why I have to stop seeing Crystal," Gold said as he wiped down the car. The word Whore was carved into the hood of the car. He looked over the hood and saw Silver rubbing frantically at the angry red paint on the side of the car. He scratched at the paint and it smelled frightfully close to dry blood.

"She's speeding up her kills! I showed you the pictures of the crime scene," Silver chipped away at the paint and placed it into a little bag. He had already gone through the whole car for prints. His usual protocol was to send the car to the lab but Gold had convinced him not to. So as a result, he had to gather as much he could in one sitting.

"You always have a cold eye for beauty," Gold laughed with no warmth. "I just don't want this to upset Crystal. I've finally got her to relax and don't want to put any more stress on her. If she takes any more stress, she'll end up like you. You should take up photography again. You seemed to like it back in high school."

"Haven't held a camera in years and taken something other than a dead body," Silver sighed.

"Does Lyra know about your little talent? Crystal told me that Lyra has an eye for art."

"So?" Silver gave him a face.

"So? It might get you laid! When was the last time you had sex?" Silver rolled his eyes. Gold was the most immature and ill-mannered man he knew! Who else would bring up such a subject?

"Lyra is just a part of this investigation, a means to an end, a reliable source of information," Silver went on. "I am sorely invested in this investigation as I am with every other investigation. This isn't one of those romantic suspense novels where the cop falls in love with the witness or victim of whatever. Those novels are all the same."

"You know, you're going to break your sister's heart," Gold laughed. "_Everyone_ knows your sister wants you to have a heard of little babies so she can fawn over them. Watching you and your sister, I'm almost happy I'm an only child."

"I don't want to talk about that," Silver ended the subject. "Maybe we should move Crystal and Lyra to a safer place. Maybe they should go with Blue when she leaves next week. She could take them to a secluded ranch or somewhere else that's safe."

"Don't tell me that you're thinking of running! I can protect Crystal," Gold turned back to washing the door.

"We can't protect them!" Silver slammed his fist onto the hood of the car, leaving an indent. Silver swore and rubbed his hand. "Someone tried to shot at Lyra and look at the anger in this! This looks as if it's been through an earthquake! Something happened to make her snap and that might be because she saw you kiss Crystal in the middle of the mall."

"I'll…I'll talk to her about it."

* * *

Crystal hand drifted against the wet clay. For the first time in a month, she felt relaxed. She took a lead pencil and carved a design into the woman's dress. She picked up a wire and with quick hand motions, took out a chunk of the clay to form the base for a sandcastle. She wanted to add a sunhat at the edge of the woman's fingertips but was afraid that the clay woman's arm wouldn't support it. Maybe if she…

She sighed when she felt strong fingers on her neck. She leaned back when it began to knead at the knots in her neck. Normally she would only become tenser but she recognized Gold's deep chuckle. Her hand became lax and placed it on her lap.

"What are you making?" He asked as he leaned down and looked over her shoulder.

"Just a little statue," She answered him. "I want to add a sunhat but I can't think how to do it without snapping off her arm."

"Lean it against sand castle you got going on there," Gold suggested.

Crystal studied it and turned it on its stand as if she was considering doing just that. Even though it was unfinished, Gold had to admire her work. The woman was in mid-step and was looking slightly behind her. She wore a simple summer dress with an intricate flower design on the skirt. Her hand was in her hair which was flowing freely in the wind and her other hand was falling by her side next to the square chunk of clay he guessed she was going to use for a sandcastle. "I'll do just that! Thanks Gold."

Gold watched her with fascination as she used all her concentration to mold another wad of clay into a hat. She created some hatches on the hat, hand and castle to score the pieces and used clay slip to hold the pieces together. She took a pencil and began carving so the simple block soon became a towering sand castle. When she was satisfied, she placed it into the Kiln for firing.

She turned and saw Gold pick up one of the pieces she completed earlier in the week. It was of a dragon that wrapped around its self. She had glazed it in emerald but she didn't fire it yet. Gold was oddly quite so she gave his shirt a little tug.

"What's wrong Gold?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You have this amazing talent yet you don't do anything with it! You shouldn't hide a talent as wonderful as this." Gold face softened and turned the little statue. His face was in awe as he placed the statue back onto the table. "Why don't you sell some? I would love to have one of these for my fireplace mantle."

"I'll make you one," She promised with a soft smile. If she had a choice, she would choose to sculpt for a living but she knew a job at the newspaper would be better. "So what did you want? You're usually out longer than this and you looked more stressed than usual. What did Silver call you for anyways?"

"Nothing much," Gold lied. "I think we should go to dinner or I can make you some."

"You're going to dinner?" They both turned to see Ellie peering in the doorway, partly hiding behind the door.

"Oh, I totally forgot that I was going to teach you watercolour today," Gold looked like a hurt puppy. "I was going to take Crystal out to the Jade Cuisine but I'll teach you instead. Now if I can only find a blank canvas for us to use."

"It's okay!" Ellie insisted as Gold rummaged through the cluttered room. "I'll just… my sister is calling me for dinner."

"Man I feel like an ass for forgetting," Gold said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll call her and apologize. I hope your appetite isn't ruined like mine, if not I'll make you some dinner. I hope you like steak."

She had to smile at his childish grin. She went to wash her hands as she heard Gold call Ellie on the phone. She didn't really begin to listen until she heard Gold's tone change.

"I don't have time for this Katie!" Crystal recognized the name. That was the name of Ellie's sister. She couldn't help but feel jealous when she remembered their past. "I've upset Ellie and want to apologize. She's your sister for God sake, can't you just try to be happy that she found something that she's talented at and something that can secure a future for her. Is it so bad that I help her perfect it? I know you're angry at me for breaking up with you but don't you dare take it out on Ellie. I know what it's like to seen as useless and pathetic. I just want you to live Ellie a better chance that I ever had. Tell Ellie I'll teach her a water colour technique that will create that sunset effect she likes. I know she can hear us since you always put the phone on speaker while you paint your nails. And tell your blonde friend to stop stalking me!"

"Are you okay Gold?" Crystal could see he was angry and winced when he slammed down the phone in reply. She came next to him and placed a hand on his arm. She felt his muscles relax underneath her hands.

"Yeah," His frown changed much too quickly for it to be genuine. "How do you like your steak?"

* * *

"We need to talk," Gold was oddly serious as he said the words. He was silent as he put away the dishes as if he was going over the words he was planning to use. He saw her sit on the coach and drew her legs closer to her body. She wore one of his old robes which were much too big for her and poked out from beneath the hem of the robe. He never thought toes could be so erotic but he had the urge to take her into his arms, though he had that reaction with her since he met her.

He shook himself mentally. He didn't want to tell her about the body that was found after such a great dinner but he knew he had to.

"What's with that grime face? It's not like you to be so serious. It's unnerving," Crystal tried to ease the tension between them but when he sat next to her, it ended any attempt she would've made.

When Gold was about to speak, the television interrupted him. He turned and his hands turned cold when he saw the heading on the newscast.

"Just minutes ago, there was a mass shooting at the Jade Cuisine Restaurant. A white van drove by and began to shot at the store but never stopped driving. It was a miracle only three was hurt and no death. Officers are still looking for the driver but no one is able to give a clear description to the police."

"Damnit!" Gold swore as he turned off the television, "That bitch gets crazier and crazier!"

"Who? You mean the killer?" Crystal jumped to her feet. "What aren't you telling me?"

"There was another body found today." He sighed.

"What? When? Why didn't you tell me and what does this have to do with the shooting that just occurred?" Crystal demanded.

"It happened last night, but Silver's still working on an exact time for the actual death. I don't think that shooting was just a coincidence. I was going to take you out to dinner there and on the same night it gets riddle with bullets! I wouldn't have connected it if she hadn't turned your car into a junkyard heap and shot at your sister. I'm not taking any more chances."

"What do you mean someone shot at Lyra?" Crystal's mind was racing. How could so much happen in one day?

"This place is probably bugged since she knew we were going to dine at Jade."

"My car was parked in front of my apartment so she might still think I'm there. You said that only a few knows you live here? How could she have known and was able to bug this place unless…"

"Unless, she's someone we know." Gold said coldly.

* * *

**Yeah I got another chapter up! Happy late Valentine Day and Chinese New Year! I was supposed to get this up way sooner but life happened and I keep forgetting to post this! I feel like such a bad person . and since I can't wish you a happy Valentine Day, I hope yours was happy and love filled.**

**Review if you liked.**

**P.S. To Guesty 123, I don't know if you saw yet or if you're even reading but in answer to your review/question on how Red was turned into a vampire I posted a chapter that explains it (Chapter 10)**


	8. Broken Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"I want her head on a stake," Silver snarled. He poured over the files again and again but he couldn't find any similarities between the list of patients at the hospital and the list of people who purchase the jacket he saw in the video. At this point, he just wanted to just scrape everything and start over. He threw everything off the island and spread out a large white paper.

He needed to start with the painting and murder. He placed the pictures of each murder on the page in order of when they occurred, listing dates and details about the locations. _Corruption_ was the first, then the second painting was _Silent Night_ and the one that was most recently discovered was _Judgement_. It wasn't in the order of when Gold finished the painting or in the order they appeared in his collection. The time period between the kills was a week until the last one which occurred after five days.

It had been two weeks since that kill and all was silent in New York City. The worst the police force had to deal with was a couple of drunken teens and parking tickets. Silver wasn't fooled by the killer's inactiveness though. They were merely in the eye of the storm and Silver wasn't going to wait for the storm to break over them. He'll catch this killer before she could unleash whatever she was planning.

He took the large paper and pinned onto a large board he brought from the station. He started a new paper and pinned a picture of the victims on it. He listed details about them, when they were reported missing and where they were last seen. He couldn't find something that connected them beside the hospital. A child wouldn't go off with just anyone and he couldn't imagine a grown man being overtaken by a small woman.

He pinned that page onto a second board and moved on to make a paper with all the attributes of the killer. He pinned the letter she gave Crystal first and placed it next to a copy of the article. He also pinned an enlarged picture of a fingerprint they took form the letter. They put it through the system but couldn't find a match. He also put pictures of Crystal's damaged car on the board. He scanned over both and something caught his eye. He checked again before he called the station.

"The killer is going in the order that Crystal wrote about them. _Fallen Angel_ is next, so go through the missing people report for a blonde woman that went missing between two weeks ago and now." He ordered as he pinned the white paper onto another board.

He sat back into a chair and stared at the three boards before him. He was a little worried since Gold told him that they were pretty sure that the killer was someone they knew. He looked up and saw Lyra coming out of her bedroom. She looked around the room but didn't say a word to him. He was worried. She fought with him for a silly deadbolt yet she didn't bat an eyelash on him turning her apartment into a police station. He knew that she wouldn't be able to reach the kitchen since the large boards he brought were blocking her way yet she only pushed them aside.

"So Blue and Aqua left last night?" Lyra asked as she came around and handed him a cup of coffee. He noticed that she didn't have a cup of tea in her hand as she had every morning.

"Yeah," Silver answered her. "Aqua's science fair is this Saturday so I'm going to be out of town since she lives about half an hour from here. Are you okay staying here?"

"You're leaving?"

"You can come with me if you want."

"No, it's okay. I'll just stay with Gold and Crystal." Lyra said quickly.

"Come with me, you won't be a burden, just have your stuff pack by Friday," Silver voice broke no argument and quickly changed the topic. "Blue left me a list of contacts she said will help in the investigation and her little black book. I haven't opened it but if she gave her book to me, the people she suggested to me are either very powerful or very dangerous. I hope they can help in the investigation but with the friends Blue make you never know."

Lyra didn't comment and Silver guessed that she was still in shock from the attack. She had been slowly pulling away from him each day and Silver was beginning to worry. In the past, he would relish in the silence but now it was just unnerving.

"What's wrong?" His voice was harsher than he meant it to be. With great effort he softened his voice, "What are you thinking about? You know you can talk to me right?"

"Maybe we can have Crystal apologize on the news and-"

"She's an insane killer! What makes you think she'll stop because Crystal apologizes? This isn't grade school argument where all your problems just go away because you ask nice." Silver winced when he turned back to see tear begin to form in Lyra's eyes. "Look I'm sorry Lyra but we have to be realistic about this. This is all going to be soon. I figured out what her next move is so we can stop her."

"I just want this to be over," She said softly.

"And it will be soon."

* * *

Gold jumped at the sound of something shattering came to him. He raced into his work room to see Crystal bending over shattered clay. Relief flowed through him as he knelt next to her and helped her place the clay pieces into a wad of newspaper. He examined the piece and saw that it was the sculpture of the girl next to the sandcastle.

"I was going to glaze it but I accidently knocked it over," She explained. "It's a shame too since it was in its bisque stage. What am I going to tell Red?"

"Red?" Gold asked as he placed another piece of clay into the newspaper.

"He's a friend," She explained. "He asked me to make a sculpture for him and gave me a sketch of this girl that he wanted to give it to."

"She's quite a beauty," Gold whistled when he picked up the sketch of a woman.

"Her name's Amarillo," Crystal took the sketch from him. "Red told me that she's a bartender at this bar he goes to on the weekends. He says she always looked so sad and afraid so he as hoping that a present will cheer her up or get her to open up."

"You sound close."

"We went to university together and he looked after my sister more times than I can thank him," Crystal smiled but swore when she cut her finger on the broken clay. Gold quickly grabbed both her hands and examined them. He was gentle when he lifted her hands to his face and kissed her palm. He reached under the desk and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Let me take care of it. I've been getting scraps and cuts since I was little so I've had a lot of practice," Gold continued to talk to her as he wrapped her hand. It didn't hurt as he raised her hand and pressed his lips against her wound. "I think you'll survive without any scars."

She looked into his eyes and her breath caught when she realized how close he was to her. Her lips parted slightly but no sound came out. His eyes glazed over and he leaned closer to her. She could feel herself forward as well. Her eyes drifted close.

She jumped when the phone rang and scurried into the kitchen to answer it. Gold cursed and finished putting away the pieces of clay. He placed them into the trash before he went into the kitchen. He watched Crystal shift the phone onto her shoulder as she opened the cupboard to find anything to make lunch for the two. Gold smiled over the way she had become so familiar with his house.

She slapped his hand when he reached for a cookie she baked the previous night but didn't miss a beat as she talked on the phone.

"Sure, well check it out," Crystal answered. She turned back to Gold when she turned off the phone. "Silver was able to find a white van stopped in front of the first killing. He's trying to find more connections between all of the killings so he wants us to check it out. He wasn't able to get a license but he was able to get the make so that should be enough. He's faxing over a picture of it though it's not really clear."

"I guess we should go to the hospital and see if there's a similar van there," Gold suggested. "I'll drive."

Crystal nodded as Gold grabbed his keys from a little bowl on the fireplace mantle. He led her into the garage where he kept his car. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the car. Crystal didn't complain since she knew no matter how much she told him she could do it on his own, he would continue.

"One day I'll drive," Crystal stated.

"Not my car. This baby is my love," Gold stroked the steering wheel lovingly.

"Men, I'll never understand them," Crystal rolled her eyes at the way Gold admired his car and cooed words at it. "A car is a mean of transportation, not an actual person."

"Is someone jealous of my car?" Gold teased.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard," Crystal flushed when she realized that she was a little jealous. Maybe even a lot. She was lying to herself, for the first time in her life she was jealous. She would deny it to the end of the world and back though. "I don't think there is a more arrogant man in the world than you."

"Should I be offended? Arrogant is kinda a big word for me," Gold joked.

Crystal sighed, "Let's just head to the hospital."

"Whatever you say SuperSerious Gal," He pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

"I'm the killer!" A girl declared as she burst into the station. Everyone jumped to their feet and stared at the blonde woman at the door. Everyone reacted differently. Some was frozen with shook and others began to panic. Silver reached into his desk for a pair of handcuffs but someone pushed him aside.

Anger and adrenaline fueled Lyra's strength. She recognized the woman, she was at the fashion show and Crystal told her that the woman was harassing Gold. She could easily believe that she was behind the murders. She raised her fist and knocked the woman back against the wall. She fisted her hand around the woman's shirt and threw her to the ground. She was about to hit the woman again but Silver dragged her back.

He struggled to restrain her as he ordered the officers, "Handcuff her and bring her into the integration room! Get her out of here now. And as for you Lyra, you're coming with me."

"Don't you dare yell at me for hitting her," Lyra screamed when Silver pushed her into a deserted janitor room.

"Shut up!" He yelled and she winced. He felt a prickly ball bounce around in stomach. He hadn't meant to be so harsh but he had indirectly released all of his anger on her. He sighed and rubbed his temple to relieve some of the stress he'd been feeling. "I'm sorry I yelled at you but this can hurt us."

"So how are we supposed to act to a murderer?"

"Innocent until proven guilty," Silver reminded her.

"Anyone can see that she's guilty!"

"That may be so but a lawyer may be able to use your actions against us in a case. She could say we were bias and acted irrational in our investigation. Act cautiously from now on and please don't attack my suspect again. Key word: suspect. I'm going to interrogate her right now and I want you to stay on the _other_ side of the mirror."

"But-"

Silver could sense that she was about to argue again so stopped her the only way he knew. He kissed her. His sister had always told him when a girl was angry and arguing with him that he only had to simply kiss her and love her to shut her up. He never had to use that advice until today.

Lyra froze when she felt his lips on hers. She felt it. The spark Blue told her about. The kiss was soft and dreamy and she felt as if time slowed just so the two can have more time. This was love. This was the kiss she had been waiting for. She knew that this was the kiss that she been waiting for, the one that would lead her to her one true love.

When he pulled back, she stumbled forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. She stared into his warm steel eyes and he began to blush.

"You wouldn't shut up," Silver voice was husky. He saw the dazed look in her eyes and felt her heart drop. He knew that look. Blue had that look when she first fell in love with Green. Damnit to Hell, Lyra was in love with him! How was he supposed deal with that? At least he was smart not to fall in love with her in return.

Lyra looked confused so he explained what his sister told him. She had a thoughtful look for a moment before she grinned evilly. She gave him an innocent smile as she asked, "So if I want you to kiss me, all I have to do is annoy you. Well that seems easy since just talking makes you angry."

"Am I the only one that can focus on something for more than an hour?" Silver threw his hands over his head and yelled. He stormed out and slammed the door. Lyra skipped after him and he led her to a room with a large window. She could see the blonde on the other side and fought back the anger that rushed through her.

"That is a two way mirror, we can see her but she can't see us. I'm going to go and ask her a couple questions. You're one and _only_ job is to stay here and watch her for any reaction or if she is lying. Under no condition are you to leave this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Lyra sighed. How could this be the man that kissed her so sweetly before? But then again, she knew Silver was a complicated man and would often hide his feelings around most. She nodded and he gave her a stern look before he left, surely to remind her of her promise.

She turned back to the glass and saw Silver walk in holding some files. He sat in front of her and gave her a measuring look meant to intimidate her.

"So what's your name?" He asked finally.

"Jessica," She said a little annoyed. "I'm not going to talk to anyone but Gold. Bring him to me now!"

"I can't do that-"

"I know you're Gold's friend so you should be able to make him talk to me. If you don't, you'll find the next body tomorrow morning! And I know that that bitch's sister is watching me." She turned and glared at Lyra as if she could see through the glass. Lyra flinched at the cold look she received.

"Leave Lyra out of this!" Silver yelled. The woman flinched for half of a moment but Lyra noticed it. Jessica seemed surprised at her name.

"I don't care who I have to hurt in order for me to meet Gold!" She declared.

Silver was silent for a moment and leaned back in his chair. He tapped his fingers together as he thought. I'm willing to negotiate with you. I'll call Gold and you'll talk to him over the phone in exchange for you telling us where the person you've captured for _Fallen Angel _is. You're dangerous so I'm not going to risk my friend's life. If the girl is where you say she is and I know I have your cooperation then we can discuss you meeting Gold."

"Fine," She grumbled. "She's in the basement of my house. I live alone so no one will notice if have so people prisoner there. Now can I talk to Gold?"

"First I want to know how you captured her."

"They became my models easily," She stated. "They all agree because they want to show how much Gold art has moved us and affect our lives."

"We're done here," Silver collected his papers. "I already checked out your profile and record. You've been charged with shoplifting and breaking and entering so you're in our system. I know you live in a university dorm and my sister is never wrong in her information. Have a nice day and here's a good riddance present. It's restraining order from Gold. If you don't stay ten miles away from Gold and a few selected building such as his home and Crystal's and Gold in general you'll have to talk to a judge."

Silver gave her a cold goodbye before he slammed the door close against Jessica's screaming. The first thing he saw when he closed the door behind him was Lyra. She looked both scared and angry. The fire in her eyes was smothered by the tears that collected over them.

"Why would she do something like that?" She almost screamed.

"You'll be surprised at the number of people who try to take credit for a killer's work," Silver sighed. "Not everything can be explained with logic and no matter how much I hate it, I can't change it. There will always be those kinds of people in the world."

Lyra walked into his arms and simply leaned her head on his chest like a wounded creature looking for comfort. "I've been living in a fantasy, haven't I? I always thought there was good in everyone and that I can protect those I love. Right now the people I care about are in danger yet I'm too afraid to do anything."

Silver stiffened at her words. "Don't you dare start to think otherwise! You look at the world in this way that draws people to you and that what makes you Lyra! No matter how hard tis gets, I know you can get through and still be able to hold onto that light inside you. I wasn't strong enough when I was in darkness but I know you are strong enough! You're light is bright enough for us both!"

Lyra wiped her eyes with the back of her hands but smiled at him gently and thanked him. Silver swallowed painfully. He wanted to say so much more but he couldn't because if he did, he will have to admit he was in love with her. And Silver McAlister was much too smart to fall in love.

* * *

Lyra hummed softly as she sat in Silver's chair. They decided to stay late and try to find some more connection. Crystal had call half an hour before to say that she and Gold found something and were on their way. The coffee machine was broken so she was there alone. Usually the secretary would be there as well but Lyra told her she could go early and she would deal with all the phone calls.

Lyra was writing little drabbles in Silver notebook when the door burst open. Lyra didn't turn since she thought it was Silver coming back. She was going to ask him if he bought her some tea but her question was caught in her throat when she turned to see a woman at the entrance. Her body was covered in bloodied streaks and her amber eyes were wide and shaky. She seemed so caught in her fear that she didn't seem to notice that she was wearing a nearly transparent nightgown. The humidity of the summer night caused her blond, blood matted hair to cling to her face.

She looked almost exactly like the _Fallen Angel_.

The woman was so pale that she looked as if she was about to faint. The woman with long blond hair took a shaky breath before saying, "I just escaped the Bloody Painter."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Not going to say anything for fear of saying too much. But for those who didn't notice, the statue breaking was foreshadowing**

**Review if you liked.**


	9. Yellow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked quickly and walked over to place a reassuring hand on the small woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me," The woman cried out and crumpled to the ground. She kept repeating she was sorry and other phases that Lyra couldn't make out. The woman hugged her legs to her chest and began to rock back and forth crying, "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Lyra shook her shoulders and tried to snap her out of her hysteria.

The woman seemed to calm a little and asked in a voice so soft, Lyra almost didn't hear her. "Can I just use your phone? Please I need talk to Blue. She'll know what to do!"

"I know Blue's number so I'll call her," The woman was beginning to act frantic again so Lyra rushed to get her a phone. The woman leapt to her feet and grabbed the phone from Lyra, running to a corner. She looked over her shoulder at Lyra fearfully before she brought the phone to her ear. Lyra felt a little guilty when she took another phone and began to listen. She had made it a three way call so she could hear what the woman was saying.

"Hello, you've reached _Paperbound Happiness_. This is Blue spe-" Lyra heard Blue answer.

"Blue, oh I'm so glad! I'm sorry but-"

"Yellow is that you? What happened you sound so far away?" Blue asked in a soft voice to help calm Yellow, "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"You said it was alright to volunteer at the hospital as long as I didn't get too close to anyone. I don't talk to anyone much but I saw this woman having trouble so I had to help her but-"

"I know about the Bloody Painter killer so you don't have to explain anymore." Blue said.

"What am I going to do? What if my name gets into the newspaper and he finds me? I don't want to go back. I'm so scared Blue. You said you would fix all my problems but no matter how much I run I can't escape him. Please don't let him find me!"

"He won't find you, I promise you that," Blue insisted. "Silver is working on the case so he'll understand. Remember, Yellow Viridian is dead. You are now Amarillo del Bosque Verde, the owner of a small bar, nothing more. I made sure that Yellow doesn't exist and I left no traces for him to track you. You're safe as long as no one knows who you really are. You can tell them anything that you think will help them find the killer but don't say anything about yourself. I promised you that he won't find you and he won't. It's my job."

"Thank you Blue," Even as Yellow said the words, she began to hyperventilate again. "I'm just so scared. Not of the killer but of him."

"I know you're scared but you have to be stay strong and believe that you are safe."

Lyra jumped when the door burst open and Gold came in like a ball of energy, "We've found a van that matched the description! I took a picture of it and got the license but there are a couple of them."

When Gold saw Yellow, his face lite with recognition, "You're that girl that Crystal made! Straw Hat Girl."

Yellow screamed at Gold's voice and scurried under a table. She placed her placed her hands on her head and began to cry. Everyone stared in shock at Yellow's reaction to Gold and when he peered under the table, she began to scratch at his face.

"Stay away!" She cried.

"What's wrong?" Gold asked innocently and reached out to her. She only screamed louder and bit his hand until it drew blood and he pulled back his hand sharply.

"Get away from her Gold," Silver had just walked in and saw Yellow struggle to stay in her hiding spot. He pushed Gold out of the way and knelt in front of Yellow. He didn't move or say a word, giving her a moment to calm herself and recognize him.

"It's okay Yel- Amarillo. It's just me Silver, Blue's brother," He said softly. "Blue called me just a minute ago. You can trust us and I promise you that Gold will not touch you. Trust us and we will help you. Lyra works at _The Times_ so she can make sure your real name doesn't get into the newspaper. They don't know about you and I won't tell them. Lyra there should be a blanker in the closet that we can give her."

"Thank you," She said softly as Lyra came back with the warn blanket. Yellow wrapped it around her shoulder despite the fact that she still shivered.

"Now come out and tell us what happened," He helped her stand and lead her to a chair. "You don't have to say anything you're uncomfortable with but if it's important in the investigation, you have to tell us. Now let's go back to the night you were captured."

"I was just finish volunteering at the hospital and it was dark outside. I heard someone swear and turned to see this woman struggle to put this wheelchair into her truck."

"What colour was it? I know that it must be difficult considering that it was nighttime but-"

"It was white," Yellow answered them. "I remember seeing it parked there when I came in the morning. I went to help her since I knew it would be too heavy for just one person. I offered her help and we both took an end so we could lift it into the truck. She explained that she did home care and was running late. I didn't notice her come behind me and electrocuted me."

"Can you show me? If it left a mark, we can see if we can find what model it was and see a list of people who purchased it."

Yellow nodded and showed him the scarred mark with in the shape of three shallows marks. He took a quick picture of it with a camera he kept in his desk. Yellow drew the blanket around her again as if it would protect her from the memories. Not just of the killer.

"Now can you tell me anything about the time you were captured? Even if it doesn't seem like much, every little bit of information will help us." Silver asked.

"She liked to sing," Yellow recalled. "She would sing whenever she was… preparing to kill us."

"You said 'we', was there anyone else?"

"Yes, there was the man that she was planning use as the other man in Gold's painting. He was about the same size as the man in the Fallen Angel but he had blond hair. She said that it was easier to change someone's hair rather than cut off a piece of his leg to make him shorter. His name was Ralph and he helped me escape. He took one of her knives and help cut my ropes. I don't think he made it since I heard a man scream as I ran out the door. I don't remember much after that besides running. Wait, I remember that I ran up some stairs and the floor of the room we were kept in was cement."

"Do you remember how far it was? It must not be that far if you were able to run here."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. The only thing I thought of was getting away. I'm sorry," Yellow looked at her folded hands on her lap.

"It's alright Yellow, you'll help more than you know. Now can you tell me about the place where you were kept," Silver asked gently.

"It was cold. She put this needle in my wrist. I had control over all of my senses but I couldn't move my body. It was a terrifying feeling. But today, she wasn't able to inject it in us and I was able to escape. I think it was because that man came in and they were arguing."

"What man?" Gold almost jumped out of his skin.

"Let her talk," Crystal scolded Gold. He muttered an apology and Yellow went on, "She told us he was the mastermind behind everything and he was the one we had to thank for being privileged to be used for Gold's paintings."

"Do you think you can tell us how they looked like? We have a computer program with various facial features we can use to recreate her face."

"I only know how the woman looked like," Yellow said apologetically. "The man never came into the room so I don't know what he looks like."

"That's okay Yellow. After you help us create an image of the woman, I'll send you to a safe house where you'll be safe. Crystal and Lyra will be going with you."

"What?" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"I told you that Crystal is staying with me so I can protect her!" Gold stated and stood over Crystal protectively.

"That was before we knew that there were two of them! This is more dangerous now. I just want to make sure that they're safe. She has bugs on both our house and even if we brought them to a hotel, she'll still find out about them eventually. They'll be safer at a safe house where it has police protection and it's not likely they'll be found."

"I'll protect Crystal."

"Are you so arrogant to think that I need you to protect me?" Crystal huffed, "Both of you are looking at this wrong. You should be concentrating on finding that man that help save Yellow. He must be a selfless man to save Yellow before himself and it would be a shame if he were to die with no one knowing what a brave thing he did."

"This would be best and you'll see it too is you just used common sense. I'm not going to put Lyra in anymore danger."

"Lyra can protect herself," She addressed herself in the third person.

"Lyra was acting like a scared child just this morning. Lyra can't take the stress. I've been working in this business for a while and I've hardened myself to everything. You haven't. I'm not going to rip you out of your happy fairy tale world. I'm not going to take you from that and destroy your innocence and the naïve way you look at the world."

"You don't have a say in what Lyra does! So I don't see things in the same light as you do but what does that have to do wi-"

"You're not strong enough!" Silver screamed.

There was deathly silence as everyone stood still. Lyra was the first to move. She stood in front of Silver and slapped him promptly across the face.

"I'll go to your stupid safe house. Can I at least get my things?" Lyra turned away from him before he could answer.

Crystal sighed and stood as well, "I have to go with her, she's my sister and she's hurting."

She gave him a quick kiss to silence him since she knew he would protest. She ran off after her sister and caught up with her just as she turned the next corner. Crystal didn't say a word as they walked down the street. She didn't remember much of the walk but they made it to their apartment. They didn't speak as Lyra began to pack.

"Do you think he really think me weak?" Lyra asked as she went through their bookshelf for a book to take with her. "I don't know if I can love him if he doesn't respect me. Can you have love without the respect?"

"We can go to a hotel if you want," Crystal offered. She noticed that Lyra's stopped at a book and place it into her bag hesitantly.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Are you going to sleep soon?" Crystal asked softly.

"Soon," Lyra ran her hand over the book she found in the bookcase. She knew that this book wasn't in her collection or Crystal's as well. She opened to a random page and saw that it was blank. She flipped through the pages and saw that they were also blank except for the inside cover. There was a key tied to the bookmark and a note in fancy blue writing.

_Lyra, if you're reading this, I'm guessing that Silver was an ass and chased you out of your own home since he can pick the lock. He's really a great guy but then again I am his sister and bias. Please don't hate him and let Aries die before she was even born! I call being Godmother by the way. But beyond that, I know Silver can be hard but please be patient with him. That key attached to the bookmark is the key to Silver's apartment. Go to his house and follow these instructions exactly…_

Lyra sighed and leaned back against the soft pillows. Should she? If she did, then Silver would see the amount of power her love for him gave him. If he had at least some feelings for her, she should have a little amount of control over him as well.

Her phone rang again and not for the first time that night. Both Gold and Silver had been calling them but they didn't pick up since they were afraid Silver would be able to track their calls.

Lyra gave into her heart and answered the phone. Like she guessed, Silver's frantic screams reached her but she ignored them. The tears came and she failed trying to keep her voice steady.

"Can you tell me about Weavile?" She asked.

"What? Where did you hear that from?"

"Blue."

"The woman's out to get me!" Silver groaned. "He was just a little stuff animal I had when I was little. I'm not going to say anything else. Where are you? I'll come and pick you up then I'll drive you to the safe house."

"Why won't you tell me everything?"

"Because it seems that you already know everything!"

"I don't know a thing about you! And do you want to know why? It's because you won't trust me enough with your heart. You can't have love without trust so goodb-"

"What does love have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this!" Lyra screamed, "Or was it only for me?"

"I'm not foolish enough to think about love when I'm in the middle of a case. Weavile was just a gift my sister got me and it helped me through a really hard time. Is that what you want to know? That I used to be weak? That I still have that stuff animal in my room? What do you want me to say?"

"Goodbye Silver."

* * *

Crystal felt a hand on shoulder. She reached under her pillow for her knife and drew it, aiming for her attacker's heart. She stopped when she saw gold glow in the darkness. Her knife stopped a hair breath away from his heart but hers was still racing.

"Gold, what are you doing here?" Crystal demanded. "You scared ten years off my life."

"And you almost scarred my greatest asset," He ran his hand over his face to relax his muscles and give his racing pulse a moment to calm. "Do you know how hard it was to find you?"

"Where's Lyra? She wouldn't let you in!" Crystal sat up quickly and searched the room hysterically. She found a note on the table. It was signed by Lyra. The only thing it said was that she was safe and that she was going to find the killer by herself. Crystal sighed and ran her hand over her face. She didn't know how much more she can take before she went totally crazy. When she regained enough of her composure, she asked.

"So how's Yellow?"

"She's alright, a little shaken up but alright. Blue came down to take her to the safe house." Gold told her.

"How's your hand? She bit it pretty hard," Crystal asked as she noticed that there was a little dry blood on his chin where he rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek.

He winced when she took it in her hand but he smiled to assure her, "It's alright. Yellow was really sorry about it. I can see it in her eyes. Anyways, it's probably too late to bandage it."

"Says who?" Crystal made a face at him. She pulled him into the bathroom where she found a first aid kit. She washed his hand gently with a wet cloth and cut off the pieces of dead skin that began to form. She patiently applying a cream onto the bite mark before she wrapped it with the bandages she found.

"You know you didn't need to go through all that trouble for a simple bite," Gold told her as he examined his hand.

"You shouldn't take any injury lightly," She told him in her matter of fact voice. "Infections are much worse than the actual wound. There was this nurse who had an infection from a simple paper cut. She died a week later because she neglected it."

"Are you afraid that I will die?" Gold grinned, "You have begun to care for me SuperSerious Gal!"

Gold tackled her and rubbed his nose against her hair, grinning like a child. "You know, you look sexy when you just woken up. You always get up before me so I never got to see you like this with your hair all messy."

"Even if we have gotten close, I'm not going to sleep with you." Crystal stated.

"What makes you think that sex is the only thing that I think about?"

"Doesn't the term 'sexy' suggest an intimate relation or interest?"

"Generally," Gold admitted. "But I'm not like that. I was worried when I came home and I couldn't find you. I've gotten used to you living there so thought you would go there to get your things but then I remember that most of your things would be at you apartment. When I didn't find you there, I almost went crazy. I just need to hold you now. We won't make love tonight. I just want to hold you in my arms tonight."

Gold lifted her in his arms and brought her to the bed. He pulled the covers over her and lay on top of them since he knew that she would want that. He brushed his hand over her cheek and pulled her into his heat. She didn't protest, instead she placed her head on her should.

He leaned his forehead down on hers and whispered, "Please don't scare me like that ever again. Stay by my side."

* * *

**Lyra has gone rogue! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter because I know Yellow coming was a big thing and everyone was exited for this chapter.**

**Review if you liked.**


	10. Colours of an Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**Sorry for not posting but I've been on vacation outside of the country and thought I would be able to write on the plane ride but I was mistaken for I fell asleep on the plane and then I came home at eleven at night on Sunday -.- sorry you're getting the chapter now. I actually went to Disney which inspired another story I'm thinking of writing but I can't multitask so just have to make a note of it and begin it after I'm finish **_**Season of Murders**_

* * *

Gold and Crystal ran down the street until she stopped at a chained fence. Though the sleep worn Crystal was lagging which forced Gold to drag her along after him. They had decided to stay at the hotel since it was safer than going back to his home but on the second night Gold had shaken her awake. He kept telling her about singing and inspiration but she couldn't make sense out of anything he said. He just ran into the hotel's kitchen and asked for a couple steaks. That was how she ended up standing in front of the chained fence a minute before midnight.

Gold rattled against the fence until several dogs came barking. Crystal reached into her bag and threw a piece of steak as far as she could but it fell hopelessly at her feet. Gold chuckled beneath his breath and Crystal glared at him in return. She threw the steak into the air and kicked it over the fence where the dogs happily chased it.

Gold whistled his approval and started to climb over the fence. He straddled the fence and leaned over to pull her up around her waist.

"Where did you learn to kick like that?" Gold asked as they jumped down to the other side of the fence.

"I got into university with a soccer scholarship and I always believed that a woman should be able to protect herself.

"And you do," Gold placed a hand over his heart where she almost knifed him the previous night in the hotel. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Don't worry about that much. You're bound to annoy me eventually."

"True," Gold grinned as he pulled out another steak and threw it further and the dogs ran after it.

"We shouldn't be doing this. This is trespassing. Shouldn't we at least brought Silver along so if we do get caught, we could at least say that Silver was a police?"

"Don't worry about it," Gold assured her. He must've sense her hesitation for he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" It was phrased as a question but he tone made it a demand. He stopped suddenly and she almost ran into him. For a moment, the smelly alley they were in faded away. What lay before her took her breath away. Across the river of sewage was the most beautiful mural she ever saw. It was a scene of a moonlit lakeside that was almost identical to the backdrop of _Fallen Angel_.

"It's beautiful," She said breathlessly.

"This was my first painting. Not many people know about it beside some of my close friends. I think that if the killer was successful in killing Amarillo, she would've posed her here. I know in my heart that's true. Now that I'm here, I know for sure."

"If only you could feel who the killer is," Crystal sighed. "Now what?"

"I haven't thought far beyond this," Gold laughed as he leisurely jumped to the other side. "Maybe if we sit around, she'll come around."

"That's not very funny," she matched his steps. As soon as she reached the other side, she eagerly moved closer to the mural so she could examine it closer. She ran her hand lovingly over the dry paint as she jumped with giddiness. Gold smiled as she took her phone and took a picture. Gold watched her with a grin and lean against the wall.

"It's just a shame the paint's a little faded. Wait-" Crystal stopped as she ran her hand over a clump of paint. All of the paint was even except for this one part. What stopped her was that the paint was red. It stood out among the shades of blue and purple. She knew it wasn't planned for contrast since the only focus point was the large white moon. When she chipped it away the red paint, she saw that blue paint was beneath.

"It looks like someone been here and painting over this. Who would do such a thing and ruin such a perfect painting." Crystal placed her hands on her hip and leaned her head to the side to examine it at a different angle. "Red is just the wrong colour for this!"

Gold laughed but Crystal only scowled at him, "This is your art, you should feel violated or something!"

"Or something," Gold wave her concern away. "To be honest this isn't my best but I made it for the shop. This building used to belong to an old friend of mine so I did this as a favour to him. Since he liked it I didn't think too much of it."

"There's more?" Her eyes seemed to light up. "I can understand why you have so many fans now. I'm surprise that I haven't seen any of your works before just now."

"That's because my paintings never got famous until I released my gothic collection."

"Why is it treasures like this known so little yet pieces of dump praised so much? Everyone knows _Twilight_ but no one knows a classic romance like the Moreland series! No one can beat such a great character like Theo. If only gentlemen like that lived today," Crystal's eyes went glossy and Gold began to scowl.

"You're not saying that some fictional character is better than me?" Gold demanded. Crystal actually tilted his head to the side as if she was thinking deeply on the question. She laughed softly and stepped back but stumbled back when her foot caught on something. Gold saw her stumble back and jumped forward to pull her against his chest. He stopped them from falling against the wall by catching the wall.

"Thanks," Crystal said shakily. "What did I trip over? I'm usually not clumsy like this."

She looked down and for the first time she noticed the cans of paint partially hidden behind the trash can. Curious, she knelt down and pulled out the can. Wet paint smeared hand which made her heart face faster. Someone had been here, yesterday at the latest. It could've been the killer. They only missed her by a day!

"We should take this to the lab," Crystal suggested. "Maybe we can find some prints or whoever brought this brand of paint."

"I really hoped that we would find more things than this," Gold said apologetically. "I guess it was just another one of my-"

"It's not a complete waste. We know she was here and your hunch was right! At least we're on the right track now. I don't know if she'll try to find another model for _Fallen Angel_ or if she'll move on to the next painting I talked about. That should be… _Loki's Daughter_! Do you know how many people there were in that painting?"

"I kinda painted it. If I had to guess, she wouldn't skip over a painting. At times she seems like the type of person that likes things structured but at other time I can't understand what goes through her head. I've been trying to think of anyone who would go to such lengths for me but no one comes to mind."

"You're trying your best," Crystal reassured him. "Some people can hide their true nature very well. Maybe it's not even someone you're close to but someone that's able get close enough to you to find out things about you. Do you have a maid that comes in once a week or someone that you see every day but never really notice?"

"I like my privacy so I don't have a maid. Sure I like being around girls but even I have a limit. Anyways, a girl like you keeps my hands full."

"What do you mean like me?" Crystal puffed her cheeks.

"Well, you're not like other girls I know. In a good way though. You didn't fall to my feet when you first discovered who I was and you're able to protect yourself. I like an independent girl who knows what she wants. You also appreciate art what it is and not just because the artist is one of the best looking men in the world."

"And your modesty shines through again," Crystal said sarcastically though she hid a blush. "Can you stop trying to woo me and focus on finding a killer?"

"After then?"

"If it gets you to focus, then yes you can try to woo me. Now let's get this down to the lab," Crystal grabbed his hand and brought him away.

* * *

"I'm glad that you agreed to help me, Jim." Lyra thanked the officer again. "I'm sure I said this eighteen other times but I would really like it if you don't tell Silver about this. I know Silver can be a beast so I hope he doesn't find out and chew you out."

"I told you that it was okay," Jim assured her. "I like helping you."

"You're a great guy; I don't know why Silver is always telling me to stay away from you."

"You must know that we've been in a power struggle," Jim laughed nervously. "To be honest, you're actually helping me. This is my chance to show my dad that I'm more than the spoil second son he think I am."

"I know what it must feel like," Lyra sympathized with him. "I have an older sister."

"Crystal? I hear a lot about her. How close are will you say they are?"

"Did you know Blue asked me that same question?" Lyra laughed, "You must have a real soft heart inside."

"And yours with Silver?" He asked which made her stop for a moment. Her smile began to wane but she finally mustered up enough effort to smile again. She was able to turn back to him and waved his question away. "We should go and ask the hospital some questions."

"What makes you think that a doctor would give out private information?" Jim asked.

Lyra actually grinned when she answered him, "I have breast."

Lyra walked ahead of him into the large building. When Jim took her hand to lead her into the building, she flinched visibly. It felt wrong to her. She found herself unfairly comparing him to Silver. Jim hand was smooth and slender but it made chills run up her spine. Silver hand was huge and powerful but it comforted her more than scared her like it should've.

What did Silver do to her?

* * *

What has Lyra done to him? Silver sat at his desk holding his head in his hands. He had a headache that would bring every one of his past headaches that Lyra caused him to shame. He poured over the papers eighteen times but the only solid conclusion he could make was that Lyra wasn't safe. He wasn't there to take care of her or keep her out of trouble?

He glanced back at the calendar and saw that Aqua's science fair was in a few days.

"Diana," He called to the secretary. "Can you gather everyone to the conference room?"

She nodded and soon most of the force was there. He waited until everyone was settled before making his announcement. "I am going away for three days for personal reasons."

Everyone held their breath as they all questioned who would take Silver's place when he was away. Silver stomach drop when he addressed the issue. "While I'm away… Gold is in charge. There's to be no questions asked and no one shall do anything without his permission."

Everyone stared at him as if he went crazy. He might as well be if he was putting Gold in charged.

"Now I don't want to hear anyone complaining about Gold being in charge," Silver went on. He saw that everyone only half listened to him. He noticed that Jim wasn't there so when he was finished he called him. After a couple tries, Silver slammed down the door.

"Where is that bastard?" He looked through the records for Jim's personal records. When Jim finally answered, Silver snarled. "Where are you?"

"I can't answer my phone, I'm at the hospital." Jim interrupted him before Silver could start the tirade he knew was coming for sure. "I can't call you."

"Unless you were taken there for heart surgery, I couldn't care less. I told you that I had an important announcement but someone wasn't there. Can you guess who?"

"A piece of shit named Silver?" He asked hopefully. "I would've came if someone told me."

"No, a piece of shit named Jim. If you were here, you'll know that I'm going to be gone for three days and I told everyone that Gold would be in charge."

"You did what? He's not even a police!" Jim raged.

"Maybe you could've convinced me of that if you were there. But now you take orders from Gold. I expect good things from you. Try not to screw anything up while I'm gone." In the back of his mind he remembered that he still had to talk to Gold about his decision. Silver temper was at its boiling point. He hoped that his trip to Aqua's science fair would be clear his mind and he would come back with a clearer mind.

* * *

"Wait! Lady, you dropped something," Crystal turned and saw a little boy run towards her. She shifted the two large paper bags in her arms. He stopped in front of her panting as he held out her wallet to her.

"You left it at the counter. The lady there said that I should run to give it to you before you went too far," the child answered her confused look. She knelt down so the boy could put it into one of the bags since she couldn't think of a way to put down the bags. She thanked him and offered a cookie she bought for Gold. He eagerly took it and ran off.

Crystal was lost in thought as she walked back to Gold's house. She never forgot to put her wallet back into her purse. Furthermore, being forgetful was just not her. How can she forget something as important as her wallet? What if she dropped it? She would notice if her purse felt lighter. Why did the kid bring her the wallet instead of the lady that found it? Maybe the cashier was the lady he was referring to?

"Watch out!" Crystal jumped back as a car almost hit her. She breathed a sigh of relief and tried to calm her racing heart. She waved a thank to the man that called out to her and looked down to make sure that she didn't drop anything before she continued down the road.

When she reached Gold's house after a short walk, she struggle to let herself into the house. She muttered curses as she almost dropped the bags of food. Her aching muscles all cried out their relief when she dropped the bags on the counter. She began sorting the food into the cupboards and set the cake she found on the table. It was odd that they were almost empty since she was sure they were full when they left.

Crystal just shrugged it off and turned away. She wanted to get dinner started before Gold came back and ate everything she prepared. He said Silver needed to talk to him and would be out late.

It was odd trying to act normal but Silver warned her that the killer was probably watching and it would be best if she thought they didn't know. Crystal hesitated when she took out her wallet. She inspected it to make sure that nothing was missing. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that her driver's licence was missing and in its place was a slip of paper.

Her heart jumped when a door slammed. It came from Gold's art room.

"Gold you scared me!" She shrieked but to her surprise, Gold's laughter didn't greet her. "Gold, if you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work! Gold? I have cake with me and if you're not here in five minutes, I'm throwing it away!"

Again, nothing. That was a bad sign. Gold would've run out to save the cake the moment it was mentioned but only silence ran to her. As quietly as she could, she took a frying pan and made her ways towards Gold's studio.

Carefully, she opened the door and slipped the pan in first. When no gunshot went off, she slowly opened the door fully. The moment Crystal walked in, she dropped the frying pan and her hands flew to her mouth.

The room was bare and the window was slightly opened to let in a soft breeze. The almost transparent curtains move gracefully against the red drop. The curtains were too long and fell over the body at the center of the room. The far back wall was painted exactly like the mural Gold showed her earlier that morning but it was in a red hue. No space in the room was left without paint. The floor was painted as if there were blood stained grass and a little river. Two bodies was in the middle posed just like _Fallen Angel_.

When Crystal was finally able to move, she saw that there was a sleeping bag in the hall and realized that the killer had been living under their own home! She didn't know for how long but she must've started on the studio after Yellow escaped three days ago. She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the scene before Gold and Silver finally came in.

* * *

**And that's all you get :P Review if you liked.**


	11. Auction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"I'm back!" Gold opened the door. He raised his brow at how silent his house was. He knew that Crystal was out to buy some things but she should've been back by now. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw that the cupboards were opened and a cake sat on the table. He sat at the table to cut himself a slice as he waited for Silver to come in. Silver was outside trying to call Lyra for the thousandth time.

"Hey, SuperSerious Gal," He called out. "Crystal?"

Now he was beginning to worry. Everything was much too quiet for his liking. When Silver walked in, Gold quickly motioned for him to be silent.

"Crystal," He called again. He walked down the hall and almost tripped over a sleeping bag. He noticed that the door to his studio was opened. When he stepped in, he wanted to throw up. How can anyone do this to his art room? Where were his paintings?

Then he saw Crystal stand in the middle of red. She stood there frozen and Gold could only guess how long she stood there. When he forced her to turn to face her, her eyes were glazed over and didn't focus on him.

"Shit, what happened here?" He heard Silver said behind him.

* * *

Crystal hand shock as she picked up the coffee placed in front of him. She slammed it down when she noticed that her shakiness caused more coffee to spill than she actually drank. What frustrated her was that she couldn't make out the jumble feelings going through her. She wanted to cry yet she only laughed shakily. She shook violently but she felt empty inside. Her mind was racing yet she couldn't say a word.

"Lyra's not picking up," Silver grumbled. The body had already been moved to the lab but the smell of death still overwhelmed the house. "You would think a girl like her would run to her sister when something like this happens."

"She doesn't know," Gold sighed. "She probably didn't even listen to your message before she deleted it. I'll call her with Crystal's phone while you gather evidence. Lyra should be here soon and it would be best if you two don't immediately jump at each other's throat so make you so make yourself busy. How are you holding up, Crystal?"

"I'm fine," She lied as she fiddled with her fingers. Gold noticed that her eyes were still glazed over. He knelt in front and took her shaking hand in his. As soon as she felt his touch, she began to break down. Gold gathered her into his arms when he saw her eyes portray emotions again.

"I don't know what I'm feeling. Everything's so jumbled right now!"

"That's a normal reaction to a situation like this," Silver told them as he walked back into the kitchen. "The killer is targeting you so you've been through a lot. Many people react differently to death. In fact when I was first training Jim and showed him a body, he couldn't stop laughing from hysteria. You never get used to seeing a dead body but you learn how to hide your reaction to it."

"I guess I'm not cut out for this, am I?" Crystal whispered as she sat back in the chair and tried to regain her composure. "Did you find anything Silver?"

"We've identified the two bodies but the prints didn't match the ones we had in the past. Gold, did anyone have access to you home while we were away?"

Gold crossed his arms as he tried to think of anyone, "No one that comes to mind. I should ask Ellie if she has seen anyone suspicious hanging around our house. Shit, I owe her a lot of art lessons for all the times I cancelled without any notice."

"This might now be the best time to say this," Silver grumbled. "But I went to visit Ellie's house earlier to ask her some questions. She's not there. Nobody there. I hate to say this but it seems like they haven't been there for a while. There's no sign of a struggle but I hate to think that something happened to them."

"Ellie would've told me if she was going somewhere," Gold sighed. "I'll call her parents. They always pick up."

A screeching of tires made them all jumped. Silver all but snarled when he saw a police cruiser stop in front of the house through the curtains. He saw Lyra jump out and was about to leave until he saw that Jim followed her.

"Crystal!" Lyra ran in. "Jim just told me about what happened."

"I'm alright, just a little shocked," Crystal assured her sister. "Now where have you been? I've been worried about you. I told you that it would be safer if we all stayed together, and use our strengths. Silver's been really worried about you too."

"He has?"

"Yes, I have," Silver snarled. "What if something happened to you? Can you think before you just run off in some blind rage? What were you trying to prove anyways? And you were off with Jim which only makes me question your sanity more. When I heard you were at the hospital asking questions all I wanted to do was drag you away! What if the killer found out? She already wants to kill you and your sister."

"I can protect myself!"

"Can you stop fighting?" Crystal yelled. "You two fight more than me and Gold! You can argue once we find who the killer is. Jim, I think you should leave."

"But I can help," He protested.

"I'm sure you can but I don't want another argument. I have a headache as it is," Crystal rubbed her temple. Jim grumbled but he left, slamming the door behind him. "Now you can tell us what you've found Lyra."

"I found a list of registered van that regularly parked at that hospital. And Amarillo said that she was helping the killer with a wheelchair so we looked for vans that can fit a wheelchair. I checked out all of the vans and found two that was adjusted for a wheelchair. I have the license plated but I haven't out them through the system."

"I'll do it," Silver held out his hand and Lyra handed him the slip of paper. Silver called the station and asked them to search the database for the licenses Lyra gave him. As he waited for them, he placed a folder on the counter. He opened a note book and quickly wrote the address the secretary gave him. He sighed when he turned off the phone.

"Gold, I have an idea but I don't think you're going to like it."

* * *

"I want to kill Silver," Gold muttered beneath his breath as he walked down the hall of the gallery. The screeching of girls will haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. The least Silver could do was pay for the hearing problems he will no doubt develop. He waited outside the conference room filled with reporters and whatever fan tried to sneak in.

"This is to find a killer," Crystal reminded him.

"But do I have to wear this monkey suite?" Gold pulled at the tie that refused to follow his command.

"Let me," Crystal took the tie from him and knotted it for him. "You're the only man I know that can't knot his own tie. And this 'monkey suite' is to help the reporters take you more seriously. You've been now as a playboy so you have to appear as someone to be taken seriously. You should address the public rather than the press. As well, as for someone who might know something that could help but are too scared to come forward. People aren't likely to think of their neighbour as a killer."

"I wish you could come up with me," Gold sighed as he heard the harsh whisper from the other side of the door. The door muffled their words but their disapproving tone was relevant enough.

"If the killer sees me with you, she'll only get angrier. Now go up there with that Gold confidence only you have," Crystal smiled encouragingly. "I'll be in the crowd as a reporter. Now get in there."

Gold nodded and walked into the conference room. Everyone in the room jumped to their feet and bombarded him with questions. Silver quickly gained their attention again when he slammed a large book on the podium.

"Give him some room!" Silver yelled. The venom in his voice was enough to make Gold jump, "I would like to get this over in an orderly fashion. Now we will answer your question one at a time _after_. Now Gold, you can start."

"Thanks man," Gold whispered to Silver as they passed. He gave the crowd his winning smile before he began. "Now there has been a lot of question about the killings based on my paintings. Believe me when I say, I want to find this killer as much as anyone. I don't want to see anyone hurt because of my art. I have stopped all publications of my art and the police are doing everything they can to find the killer. They found that the victims have been taken from the _Grace Hospital_. They were visitors and patients so I will like to tell everyone to be careful. As well, anyone who knows anything or know someone that might know something, please call our anonymous tip line. It could be something small but it might help in the investigation. Now I will deal with any questions you have for me."

"Are there any suspects at this moment," One asked.

"There are a few but I cannot disclose who they are," Gold answered them.

"You're painting has risen in value ever since the killings started. How should we know if this isn't some publicity stunt you thought up?"

Gold hand tightened in angered and his voice was chipped when he answer, "Do you think I want to know all these people are dying because of my paintings? I want this killer found and put to justice."

"What about that painting you out up for sale just the other day?" Another asked. "It had your signature and style."

"What painting? I haven't released anything," Gold was genuinely confused until he remembered that all of the paintings in his gallery were missing. The killer was making money off his painting? It didn't seem like a thing a fan of his would do. In fact, he thought that a fan of his would keep it for themselves. He only knew one person that would think about money in a time like. And he was going to wring his neck when he got his hands on him.

He saw Silver walk out from the corner of his mind and hoped that Silver was going to look into his painting.

"I assure you that I have not put anything up for sale. Is there any more questions?"

"What do you have to say to the victim's family? It's because of your art that their love ones died." Gold swallowed hard. How could he answer that?

* * *

"You put my painting up for auction?" Though it was more of an accusation than question. Gold grabbed Jack, his agent, and slammed his against the wall. "I told you specifically that I don't want any of this yet you still do this kind of shit. You're the only person I know that would take the money but I know you're too dimwitted to be working alone. Now tell me who's in charge."

"I don't have anything to do with the murders," Jack cried.

"Now who said anything about murder? You're the only person that knows how to auction of paintings and I called the auction house and they gave me your name."

"I got your painting in the mail yesterday around midnight!" Jack's words made Gold pause. "Someone knocked but no one was there but a package. When I opened it I saw that it was a painting and a note that said you wanted it to be put on sale as soon as possible with a promise of a generous bonus if I could get it out in a day."

"Do you still have the note?" Gold asked. Jake only nodded and motioned towards the desk. It stood out immediately when he saw the red ink. Gold took it and stuffed it in his pocket. He stopped at the door and glared at Jack, "You're fired by the way."

* * *

Crystal took the painting down from its stand. She and Lyra went to the auction house to take back Gold's painting. The people working there didn't bother them after Silver scared them into submission. They still had to show them the note Gold written to take the painting though.

"Why this one?" Crystal analysed the simple forest scene. She wouldn't think the killer would do something so risky. The must be a reason she chose this painting or even left it for them to find. It all seem much too easy to her.

"It's pretty," Lyra shrugged. "This could be a cry for help. Maybe she can't take the pressure anymore and want us to find her."

"After everything she put us through, I don't think she would. She changes so much I wouldn't be surprise if she had different personalities. I do hope that she would start to slip up though."

"Finish ladies?" Silver called out to them. "Gold said he wanted us to see something. He thinks he found something."

"I don't know what you see in that man," Crystal whispered to Lyra.

"I'm starting to question it as well," Lyra sighed. She knew that it would be better for her to just move on but he wouldn't leave her mind. Or heart.

"Gold and Silver are similar though. There's more to them than everyone think from just looking at the way they act. He shows you a side of him that people don't get. I know that it might not be everything or enough to satisfy your curiosity but let it take it time."

"Blue called me and said the same. She keeps telling me to think it over and-"

"Things that you work for often have greater reward."

* * *

"Look at this," Gold placed the letters side by side. "The one Jack got is drastically different from the one Crystal got. This one has horrible handwriting while this one is neat. The only similarity is that it's written in red ink. As well, Lyra got a phone call that had a different tone and voice from the second time they called. There must be two killers working together."

Everyone was silent as they tried to digest what Gold just said. Lyra was the first to break the silence. "The first time someone called me about the murder, they hide their voice. Maybe they have more to hide from being discovered."

"Or they're someone we know and didn't want to risk being caught," Crystal suggested. "Whoever they are, they use a lot of red. They write in red and painted a red tinted version of _Fallen Angel_ in Gold's gallery. She was thinking of painting red over the mural Gold painted as well for the original plan."

"She also likes to sing," Lyra reminded them. "I've been looking at the painting again and found this. This frame is too small for a painting like this."

She flipped over the painting and removed the painting. The edges were folded and when Lyra unfolded them, the words 'Help Me' were written in shaky penmanship. Gold held up the letter Jim received and their eyes widened when they saw that they matched.

"Maybe Amarillo wasn't the only one that was able to get away." Lyra suggested.

"But then why didn't they come to the police?" Silver argued. "It might be that one of the partners is getting cold feet. Shit who is calling me?"

Silver yanked out his phone from his pocket. His eyes turned to steel after a moment. Lyra felt something drop in her stomach. She could sense something bad was going to happen. She wished that Silver would just say it so the tension wouldn't kill her.

"They found another painting. It's _Loki's Daughter_…"

"You're not telling us everything," Lyra saw the muscles in his shoulder coil as he went on.

"They also found Crystal's license there. I need to take her in for questioning."

* * *

Crystal closed the door behind her softly. She had spent the last seven hours at the station and it was almost midnight. If it wasn't for Silver's influence, she would've spent the night there as well. it also help that she was with Gold at the time so she had an alibi. Because of the way Jim tried to scare her into confessing a crime she did not commit, she could easily understand Silver's hatred for the man.

As soon as she walked in, she saw Gold on the couch, nursing a glass of whiskey. She dropped her bag and stormed to his side. "You're drinking? How can you be drinking at a time like this?"

"It's my fault, isn't it?" He said. His words weren't slurred and his eyes were clear so he was far from drunk. In fact it seemed like he barely had one glass. "It's my fault those people died. It's my fault that she's trying to frame you."

"Oh Gold," Her heart lightened as she sat on his lap. She never saw him down like this before. He was always there to comfort her and make her laugh through everything that she never thought of how this was affecting him. She tenderly brushed her lips over his.

"It's not your fault. None of this is. You have no control over anything that happened or will happen. We don't know how this killer thinks and you're doing your best to find her. You're better than most men who would run off long before. I admire you actually; you've been able to take this all in stride."

"I'm just sorry I dragged you into this."

Crystal laughed at that, "Wasn't it my review that started everything. I'm sure if we just look at everything again we can find something new. Look at things from a different angl-"

Gold pulled her down and kissed her deeply before she could go on. His kiss stole away all of her senses as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sometimes I wish we weren't thrown together like this, that we can meet at our little café and have a normal relationship. But when I think back on everything, I wouldn't change a thing. I won't let the killer take you away from me. Tonight will be about us. Let's forget about everything."

Crystal nodded as he lifted her and carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

**I was blushing the entire time I was writing that last part. Didn't know if I should've kept it or not but then it has a big influence on the next chapter so kept it (sorry to all you innocents reading even if it is rated M). Though I might be over thinking it since it's very vague and I already did something similar in **_**Beneath the Sea of my Heart**_**.**

**This is the second last chapter, feel so sad but excited too. Can't wait to go back to my roots and write an oldrivalshipping piece.**

**Review if you liked.**


	12. My Sacred Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**Last chapter T^T Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

* * *

Gold pulled his sketchbook out from his desk. He rationalized that he had found her passion so he could paint her as much as he wanted. He looked over at Crystal's sleeping body and smiled to himself. She looked so trusting when she was sleeping. He pulled the blanket over her to provide her the modesty he knew she would want. He needed to capture the image before him. She was buried in white sheets so that she looked like an angel. Her dark blue hair fanned over his pillow that was a subtle contrast to all the white surrounding her. It would make a perfect focus point if he had colours. Her hand tucked under her chin and how her chest raised with every breath.

He pondered over what medium he should use. Charcoal would be best to portray the light playing over her soft skin but then water colour would be best to capture the soft colours that surrounded her. He remembered that all his paint were missing and sighed. But he could always use colour gradation to capture the colours as well. He would rather paint her rather than just a simple sketch but there was nothing he could do.

He tried not to think of his ruin studio and instead of the image before him. At least he painted over the red that marred his walls and the bodies were removed. He shook himself and began sketching her again. She shifted again and muttered something. He only smiled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. He went through ten pages of sketches before the phone rang.

He cursed and ran to answer the phone before it woke Crystal. This was the longest he saw her sleep and wanted her to rest. It was a miracle he even woke before her. He placed the sketchbook on the pillow and stretched to get the phone.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"Gold?" Gold jumped at Ellie's voice. "Please come. I need your help. Katie is angry again and I'm scared. She destroyed my painting, can you come. I just want to paint."

"Don't worry Ellie, just lock your door and I'll be there in a minute." Gold rushed to put on a clean shirt as he continued to reassure her. He knew Katie's temper and the power she held over Ellie. He didn't want Crystal to worry about him so scribed down a quick note for her.

"I gotta' go, sweetie," Gold quickly kissed Crystal's temple before running out the door.

* * *

Crystal stretched and pulled the covers over her to block out the afternoon sun. Afternoon sun? Crystal shot up and looked at the clock. It was half past eleven and she was in still in bed? She groaned and lay back down, reaching out to Gold but he wasn't there. Instead, on the pillow was a sketchbook. Curious, she flipped through the pages.

She blinked and recognized herself. He had sketched her while she was sleeping? She should feel angry but it was beautiful. Though she knew that she wasn't as beautiful as Gold drawn her. Her legs couldn't be that slim. There was no way she looked exactly like the person Gold drew. Was this how Gold saw her? Or how he wanted her? She decided that it was better not to think of it.

She flipped through the pages and saw other sketches of her. Even though she didn't find any other sketches of another woman, she wasn't naïve enough to think that they weren't woman before her. She placed the sketchbook back on Gold's desk. She grabbed one of Gold's discarded shirts to wear. It draped to her knees.

She thought that Gold would be there eating his heart away so went down to the kitchen. She pulled the blanket around her when she saw that the house was empty.

He was gone already? She sighed as she took things from the fridge. As she sat at the table, she noticed a folded piece of paper on the table. She unfolded it and saw that it wasn't signed but recognized Gold's handwriting immediately.

_Gone to help Ellie. Be back soon. Don't miss me too much SuperSerious Gal_. The note had a silly little face doodled on the corner that made her laugh. Last night was beautiful. For the first time in weeks, she thought about something besides the killer. She hummed as she made some breakfast for herself. For a few more moments, she'll pretend that everything was okay. She'll think about the killer later.

After some time, she began to worry. It had almost been two hours and Gold still hadn't come back yet. She tried to call him but he never answered. By the time it was almost dinner, she was frantic. She grabbed a coat and went out to find him. She quickly ran across the street to Ellie's house. Silver said that she hasn't been there but Gold said that he was helping Ellie so she must be back now.

"Ellie?" Crystal knocked on the door a little too forcibly. She knew Gold was rash and hope that he wasn't in any danger. There was no telling what he would do. There was no doubt that he wouldn't think about his actions before he went off blindly.

When no one answered, she moved to the window so she could peak into the house. It was pitch black and her view was obscured by the curtains. She didn't know why but she felt as if something was very wrong. In the back of her mind, she could hear humming but she tried to block it out. She tried to call Ellie's home phone number but again, no picked up. Crystal was about ready to smash through the window when someone called out to her.

Crystal turned to see a beautiful woman staring at her. She couldn't blame the woman either. She must've looked like an insane woman trying to break into the house. To her surprise though the woman only laughed.

"You must be Crystal, the woman that's spending time with Gold. Ellie has told me a lot about you. Here I'll open the door we can sit while we talk."

"Thank you," Crystal said a little embarrassed. How can anyone just calmly invite a person that was raging at a door a moment ago into their home? She awkwardly moved away so that the woman could unlock the door. As soon as they walked in, Crystal noticed the broken shards of glass on the ground. The woman didn't even acknowledge it, instead walked past it into the kitchen but motion for Crystal to stay in the living room. Crystal looked at the paints scattered around the room.

"I'm sorry about the mess," The woman apologized as she came back into the room with some tea. Crystal thanked her under her breath as she took the cup the woman offered her. "Ellie must have been in one of her moods again. Art is a great outlet for her but I still worry that it won't be enough. The woman adores Gold and I might even say she's in love with him. That's a little awkward for me since I used to date him. But since I love my sister more than I can love any man, we broke up so he can keep teaching Ellie how to paint."

"I'm sorry," Crystal almost chocked on her tea. "You've dated Gold?"

"I'm sorry Katie, Ellie's sister," The woman put out her hand and Crystal was hesitant to shake it. The woman seemed nice enough but a little green monster wouldn't let her see her as that.

"Gold mentioned you too," It came out colder then Crystal intended and she even flinched at herself.

"This is awkward. I didn't realize you were dating though now that I look at you, I can see you wearing Gold's shirt. It's very… fitting. I'm sorry if I made this more difficult then it has to be but Ellie told me that there was nothing between the two of you. She must be put out that there is. Poor girl. And she just finished that painting for him. It's beautiful."

"I didn't know Ellie felt that way."

"No one did. I felt it was for her to tell so I've kept my pretty mouth shut for her sake. Now you finish that tea while I make a phone call. Ellie has missed a few of her appointment at the hospital though I don't know why they have to do all of these tests on her. It's just a learning disability. I think was adjusting to the world just fine until people started looking down on her for it."

Katie didn't wait for Crystal to nod before running off to the kitchen. Crystal looked to make sure that Katie wasn't watching before she went to explore the house. Just in case Katie came back, Crystal called back an excuse: "I need to go to the bathroom."

Crystal found the stairs easily since it was parallel to the door and the living room was an open concept. She made her way up the stairs and saw that the hall was in a bigger dismay than the living room. She was glad that she hadn't taken off her shoes or her feet would've been cut into ribbons. The first room was obviously Katie's. There were awards and diplomas with her name covering the walls that she wondered why they even bother with wall paper. The next room she looked into was Ellie's. Her heart stopped when she saw one of Gold's painting sitting in the middle of the room. It was tinted in red.

Crystal regained enough of her wits to call Gold. Like before he wouldn't pick up so she called Silver who didn't answer either. Feeling as if everything was crashing down on her, she called Jim. As soon as he answered, she began to talk frantically. "It think it's Ellie. I found Gold's painting in her room. It would make sense too since she looked up to Gold for so long and she would never so much as talk to me when I'm around."

"Calm down Crystal. Where's Gold?"

"That's what I'm worried about. He said Ellie needed his help and I haven't seen him since. That was hours ago!"

"We'll find him. Now get out of that house and come to the station. Silver is at Aqua's science fair so he's no help. Don't worry, we'll find the killer and Gold. I'll call Lyra so she knows everything."

"Alright," Crystal shut off the phone so she could call Lyra. She would rather call Lyra and tell her everything herself. She waited for Lyra to pick up as she spun around to escape the house she came face to face with Katie. Crystal almost jumped out of her skin but what shock her more was the sudden sensation of her insides burning. Her body jerked in rebellion to the pain before it gave in and slumped to the ground. With the little energy she had to resist the pain overtaking her, she looked up to see Katie standing over her with a teaser.

"Look what I have here," Her smile was sinister. "One half of Ellie's next painting. But you can't have a painting like _The Twins_ without the other bitch. At least you'll have your sister with you when I slit your throat. Everything is going as planned."

* * *

Lyra quickly lit the various candles around the room. The fresh smell of roast turkey engulfed the kitchen and she ran back to the kitchen to take it out of the oven. She was glad that the living room of Silver's apartment was small and that everything was connected. Though it was small, it was very roomie. That was because there was barely any furniture.

Tonight was the night she would ask Silver if he loved her. Crystal's words made her realized that she shouldn't give up on Silver so easily. It wasn't only Crystal's words that made her want to leap. That morning, she found her book on her counter. Not a plain transcript but as a full fledge hardcover book. Now that she looked back on her novel she realized that after she met Silver, her hero had taken on more and more of his traits. There was a little note in the inside cover. She read it over so much that she could recite it from heart.

_I sent your book to a friend and now your novel is going to be sold in stores everywhere. I was annoyed with waiting for you to send it so did it myself. I didn't edit this whole thing for you not to send it. You don't have to thank me. Silver._

She had left a note in Silver's car so all she had to do was to wait for him to come, if he came at all. She didn't want to think about that possibility though. It would break her if he didn't come. She sat on his hard couch and pulled the sneasel doll to her chest. It was warn from years of love yet the couch was hard as if someone hadn't sat in it for years. She looked out the window and saw that it was night. She checked her phone again but it was silent.

She leaned her head against the back of the couch and let herself cry. She always knew that she loved Silver. She just didn't know how much until she tried to run from him. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she should hate him, she just couldn't find it in her heart to. The feeling of love is so strong that it changed her forever and no matter how much she tried, the feelings would never go away.

The candles burned lower until the door opened. She didn't notice because she was still half asleep. A loud thump woke her and made her jump. She stood as if it was dream. He was there. She wanted to run into his arms but her legs wouldn't obey her. In fact she felt as if they were about to give from under her.

The thump was caused by the bag Silver dropped. Silver stared at Lyra bathed in candle light. She was there in his apartment, if this was even his apartment at all. His apartment was cold. This place was warm and welcoming. He looked around the room until his gaze landed on Lyra again. He drove back from Aqua's science fair feeling lonely and now here she was. She was shaking slightly and she held his sneasel against her chest as if to protect herself.

Silver walk toward her and touched her check, "You're shaking."

"I didn't thought you'll come," She said shakily. "The chicken's cold now."

"How did you get into my apartment?" Silver asked a little annoyed as she held up his key hanging from a ribbon. He recognized the ribbon as one of his sister's. So this was her doing?

"I'm sorry my sister put you up to this," Silver apologized.

"What?" She seemed to flinch at his words. "You're sister only gave me a key. It was my decision to come here tonight. I wanted to say that I… that I…I found sneasel. I always wondered why you would need a stuff animal. Normally kids would have something like this to hold when they're afraid. I can't imagine you being afraid ever."

Silver was silent for a moment and she saw his fist shake. She touched his shoulder to reassure him but she only felt him stiffen more. She just wished that he would talk to her and told him just that.

"It must be lonely having no one to talk to," She said softly. "You've been carrying this for a long time. I hope that one day you might trust someone enough to let them in. Sure there's Gold and your sister but I don't think that you've ever showed them the person you are inside. Why won't you let someone in? Someone that can help hold that burden inside of you. Aren't you tired of going to that cold bed alone?"

Months before Silver would say that his cold life was everything he needed but then he met her. He felt her sunlight on his skin. He tasted the sweet wine of her lips. Now his empty life wasn't enough for him anymore. Not after she showed him how bright life can be. He knew that sunlight like that would have to turn to night eventually. But now she stood in front of him saying that there was a chance for it to last forever. If he just let her in completely.

"My sister and I never had a normal life," He began huskily. "We were never given a chance to just be us. We had to change to survive. Blue tried to protect me by taking all of the burden but then I grew up. I couldn't let her so that for me. So I hardened myself so that we could survive."

Lyra bit back the questions she had. His eyes were glossed over, trapped in the past. He paused before he went on, "We were given away by our own parents, sold into our own death by the person that should've protected me. I was so little I don't even know my birthday. The person my parents sold me to was cold and evil. He was training kids to rob things and become evil. Everyone was too scared to do anything. Everyone, except Blue. She was the only one that stood up to him. No matter how many times he knocked her down, she always got back up. I thought she was the strongest person alive.

"But then I saw her cry. It was the day that she killed the mask man. Her hands and face were covered in blood. She just looked at me as she cried. She said, 'I killed him. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. But now we have to go back. We're so broken that we can't fit in it anymore. I'm sorry but life is only going to be harder for us now.' It was. Everyone knew she had bloods on her hand even if the police said it was self defense. For a time she was happy and we had a normal life. But happiness can't last forever. He broke Blue's heart. He left her standing there with tears flowing down her cheeks. That was the only other time I ever saw her cry.

"If something like love was enough to break my sister, one of the strongest woman I know, I didn't want to risk it. That makes me a coward doesn't it? But it's too late for me to run. You're in my blood worse than Airalam."

Lyra shook her head because she couldn't find the voice to answer him. She didn't realize she was crying until he wiped the tears from her cheek. "I can't promise that it's going to be perfect. There's no doubt that there will be fights but nothing that we can't get through. I won't break you. I'll love you with all of your scars. You don't need to be fixed because you're not broken. You're my silver knight: hard, unyielding and strong."

"I don't want perfect, I want you. You belong with because despite everything I did to try to block you out, I just couldn't. I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

"Is the masked man why you became a policeman? So you can bring men like him to justice?"

"It was a big part," He agreed. "It was also to protect my sister. I'll tell you about her job later. Let's not cry anymore. You're beautiful but you look like an angel when you smile. I'll heat up that turkey for you. You just go sit down."

Lyra laughed as she shook her head. "I'm not taking a chance of you accidentally burring down the building. I'll cook you just sit."

Silver smiled as he sat at the table she set up. He could imagine them setting up in a routine like this. She closed the oven with her hip as she answered her phone. She smile faltered for a second. It was so quick a person wouldn't notice it if they weren't watching her closely enough.

"I'll kill him," the voice on the phone warned her evenly. What scared her was the fact that it was the same voice as the person who first called her. "If you don't believe me, just go to the window you'll see a red blinking light on the terrace across from you. That's one of my friends aiming his sniper at him. If you so much as tell him or make him move, I'll kill him. I can hear every word you're saying. Silver's not faster than a moving bullet. And don't think about shutting the window, these are buck shots I'm carrying. They're strong enough to go through drywall."

"What do you want," She whispered shakily. "Please, just don't kill Silver."

"I knew you'll see it my way. Now leave and make sure he doesn't move or follow you. I'll give you more instruction as soon as you're out of the building." The chilling beeping that followed was drowned out the pounding of her heart.

"Lyra, what's wrong?" Silver began to get up but she jump up screaming no. She moved so her back was facing the wall. She would rather the bullet hit her than for him to be hurt.

"Nothing's wrong," She whispered against his lips. "But I need to go. My boss just called me."

He knew it was a lie the moment he saw the tears she desperately try to hold back. "I'll go with you."

"NO, please Silver no!" She pushed against his shoulder until she forced him to sit back against the chair more. "Please don't follow me. I can't stand it if something… Oh I don't know if I can do this. But please just trust me and stay. I need to leave and you need to stay. Please, I love you and I can't bear to think about what's going to happen next."

She pressed her hand against her lips as if to keep in her emotions and ran out the door, a stream of tears trailing behind her. Silver could only sit there, her confession of love ringing through his head,

* * *

Crystal woke with a headache. The cold ground she lay on made her insides shiver. She groaned in protest to the bright light that engulfed her vision despite the fact that her eyes were closed. Her mind overcame the numbness of her body and she forced herself to sit up. She barely had any strength so she had to brace herself with her hands.

The blood slowly began to flow to her body again. She forced her eyes opened and saw a painting hanging on the wall before her. It was a copy of Gold's painting. _The Twins_. There were two women in the painting. They had the exact same face but were as different as night and day, and that what they were. One was sunny with red hill was while the other was cold with dark hair. They stood back to back.

"Looks who finally woke up," Crystal turned to see Katie walk in. She was dragging Lyra behind and Crystal rushed to her side. She caught Lyra but her weak body wasn't able to hold her so they fell to the ground. Lyra eyes were glazed but they tried to focus on Crystal.

"What have you done to her?"

"I gave her some mendicant. She's conscious of everything around her but she has no control over her body. It's a very pitting state but it wears off eventually." Katie explained. "Now it's time for some fun. Gold should be here soon and I can't wait for him to come. He's going to be the one that complete this master piece."

"Why are you doing this?" Crystal demanded.

"It wasn't my idea," Katie admitted. "I'm working under a higher power. I don't know what he wants but I intend to make this more fun for all of us. I'll give you two options: stay and I'll shot Gold as he walks in, but not before I kill you before his eyes. Or you can go through those doors and escape. But if you do go through those doors, I'll tell him that you're dead. You decide."

"Where are we?" She would rather gather as much information as possible before she was had to decide. If she could draw this out long enough, maybe Gold would come before she was forced to make a choice. But how can she choose between the two? She can't put Gold through the pain of making him think she was dead. But would it be worst if he saw her die? She had to think of her sister as well. Good God she couldn't live with herself if Gold died.

"We're in an abandoned warehouse that supplies paint. We're on the top floor but the elevator is broken so there's no telling what I left for you."

"I'll…" Crystal almost chocked on her tears. "I choose the second option."

"I knew you would choose just as I planned. I'm not completely evil. Here's a present for you. A flashlight! Since this is the only room with power, it's pretty dark. But I don't remember how much power this thing have left." She made a show of turning the flashlight on and off in quick sessions. "Better not waste it. Now take off your shoes and to make sure that you don't try to call for help, give me your phones as well."

Crystal nodded and took off her shoes as well as Lyra's. She struggled to put Lyra's arm around her shoulder so she was able to half carry her. She jerked the flashlight from Katie's hand but she only laughed in reply. Crystal tried to keep a straight face as she walked through the door.

* * *

Gold took a board between his hands and smashed it over the man's head as hard as he could. He fell to the ground with a thump which made Ellie jump. Gold put a reassuring hand on her arm to calm her before he turned back to the task of tying the man up. As soon as he was finished, he ran into Silver's apartment. Silver sat in the middle, staring at the gun in his hand.

"They're in danger!" Gold burst out, "Katie has them."

Silver was out of seat in a second. He knew Lyra was in lying. He could feel it in his heart that she was in danger but her eyes told him that they would be in even more danger if he moved. So he sat staring at his gun. Much use it was when the person he love was in danger.

"Where is she?" Silver demanded. He was already out the door, grabbing his car keys. Gold closely followed him while Ellie straggled behind. Gold saw this and grabbed her hand. They all jumped into the car and Gold began to explain.

"Ellie called this morning. When I met her at her house, she attacked me but when I restrained her, she began to cry and told me everything."

"Sister only wanted Ellie to teach at first but then there was so much blood. Ellie helped sister but Ellie didn't want to! Katie volunteers at Hospital, Katie Bloody Killer. But Ellie also killer. Now Miss. Crystal is in danger. Katie is going to kill them. Ellie so sorry Gold."

"Who's the man?" Silver asked though his voice was rough.

"He is there. Ellie don't know bad man's name. But Ellie know that they are in building," Ellie pointed in the direction and Silver slammed his foot on the accelerator. When they reached the building, Silver reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a gun.

"Take it Gold."

"Okay. Ellie, you stay here." Gold didn't to see if she nodded before running into the building. It was pitch black but the light blinked on simultaneously. It created a path that Gold was hesitant to follow. But if they wanted to save Crystal, he'll have to play Katie's game and follow her rules. He didn't like it but there was no other choice.

At the end of the path, there was an elevator. He was hesitant to enter at first. They could easily kill them if they were to step into that elevator but something caught his eyes. On the ground was a pair of gold star earrings. He had seen Crystal wear them doubtless times and his heart dropped. He scoped them into his hand. He clutched them to his heart before he placed them into his pocket.

He needed to save her.

All of the numbers were scratched out except for the button for the top floor. It was circled in angry red paint but Gold didn't hesitant to push it. There was mute silence as the elevator moved toward the top floor. When they reached the top floor, Gold saw a dead body on the ground and for a moment his heart stopped. Blood pooled out of the body from a knife wound in her stomach.

Then he realized it wasn't Crystal's and felt guilty of the relief that flooded over him. Then he recognized the woman bleeding before him. It was Katie. He heard Silver call for an ambulance past the ringing in his ear.

Soft clapping startled Gold and Silver. Jim stepped out from behind a door and stood over Katie.

"I'm surprise you made it this far. But I must say that the only reason you did is because I let that kid live. And the only reason I did was for my own amusement. Welcome to the last stage of my mystery. Isn't this a fun little gam-"

"I'm not playing a game!" Gold snapped and punched Jim's jaw, sending him to the ground. There was angry bruise forming already but when Jim moved his jaw, he saw that it wasn't broken though it was damn close. Gold didn't give him another moment before he pressed his knee against his chest and raised his fist to hit him again.

"You don't want to kill me. She's still alive," Jim's word made Gold stop. His heart stop and he jumped off Jim though he patted his pocket to make sure his gun was still there.

"Where is she?" Gold demanded.

"Let me continue first," Jim motioned leisurely as if he had all the time in the world. "You are only a means to a cause. If you're going to be angry at someone, be angry at your best friend there. No matter what I do I can never be anything in his eyes and therefore can never move up in rank. So when I met Katie that day, I knew what I must do. I will create a mystery that not even you can solve. Creating a mystery is much harder than solving one. Katie was easy enough to manipulate. All I had to do was tell her that he could be with Gold again and she became my puppet, though she did disobey me by sending those girls off so I had to kill her. I wanted to be holding a knife to one of their throat when you walk in."

"What do you want?" Silver asked trying to contain his rage, "I'm here now. I'll acknowledge you, what more do you want? I resign, I'll help you move up, just tell me where Lyra is."

"I don't want any of that. I want you on your knees and begging me to tell you where they are because you're not smart enough to save them. I want both of you to beg."

* * *

After some time, Lyra regain control over her limbs again. Crystal muscled sighed their relief when Lyra began walking on her own. They had walked down one floor but beside walking around blindly, running into beams, picking a few locks and braving some snakes, it wasn't everything Katie built it up to be. That was until she felt stabbing pain in her feet. She screamed in pain and pushed Lyra away when she would've rushed to help her. Crystal stumbled backwards, wincing as the pain intensified.

"What is it Crystal?" Lyra knelt next to her.

"My feet," Crystal answered. She took the flashlight from her pocket and turned it on. The light reflected over the thousands of glass shards. They covered the ground without leaving a single opening. Crystal couldn't think of a way to get past.

"Let me look," Lyra took the flashlight from Crystal and shined it at her feet. She hissed at the sight but set at the task of removing the glass as best as she could. She began to panic when the flashlight began to flicker.

"Just get out the big ones," Crystal told her evenly in hopes of calming her. "We need to save the batteries."

Lyra nodded and ripped several strips of fabric from her skirt to wrap Crystal leg. Crystal also took a strip and wrapped it around a large piece of glass. If anything were to happen, at least she had a weapon now. The sound of someone hitting the ground on the upper levels echoed through the building. In her heart, Crystal knew that it was Gold. Who else could it be?

Lyra heard it too and without a word they made their way back toward the stairs. They had to help them and they knew that they couldn't go on. When they reached the door the escaped through, they hid in the shadows of the door. To their shock, they saw Silver fall to his knees. Lyra wanted to cry out and run to him thinking that he was hurt but Crystal held her back.

"Please, just tell me where Lyra is," He began to beg though it seemed like he was in pain. He continued to beg but she saw that Gold only seemed to get angrier. He clutched the gun in his hand tighter with every word. He turned away and his eyes met Crystal's. For a moment, the light came back into his eyes with something that edged on relief.

"It won't work," Gold snarled. He wanted to keep Jim's attention as much as possible so Crystal could escape. "No matter what you say, he won't tell us. He only likes watching you at your weakest."

"I know," Silver voice was harsh. "But I have to keep him happy or I'll never see Lyra again."

Lyra heart cried out to him and Crystal couldn't hold her back anymore. She grabbed a rock and scream as she chucked it at Jim's head. He turned to shot at them but they quickly jumped away, landing hard on the ground. Gold moved then, he tackled Jim to the ground and wrestle to take away his gun. Silver also took out his gun but didn't shot fearful that he would hurt his best friend.

The gun discharged and everyone jumped. Gold managed to overcome Jim in his shock, knocking the gun out of his hand and across the room. Though Jim was more trained at fighting that Gold and knocked him aside, his head banging on the wall painfully.

"Gold!" Crystal ran to his side. He had a bump on his head and was groaning but beside that, he seemed fine. A shadow stood over her and she turned to see Jim stand over her. He wasn't holding his gun but the rage in his eyes was enough to cause murder. Quickly taking the glass out of her back pocket, she waited until he came closer. When he was almost over her, she jumped forward and thrust the glass into his gut. Then she kicked the side of his head so that he fell to the ground unconscious.

"That's my gal," Gold chucked huskily as he struggled to his feet. When he struggle, Crystal caught him against her body so she could support him. She looked around the room and saw the lives that were destroyed by one man's insanity.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Gold asked as they sat in the cold hospital room. He took Crystal there to heal her feet and know they sat in silence.

"Just waiting for the shock to wear off," She paused. She wanted to ask him what their relationship would be like now that everything was over. She didn't even know what she wanted and if she even wanted to hear an answer. In the past month, she had fallen head first in love with him. She was so deep she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. She couldn't imagine her life without him despite she wanted to knock some sense into him half the time.

She looked up when Gold took her hand into his as he knelt in front of her. She met his eyes and got lost in them for a moment. He stroked her hand for a moment longer before he began to talk.

"I should've given you something sooner," He slipped a ring onto her finger.

"Our engagement was a fake though," Crystal said softly though she wanted to deny that it was all fake and now that it was over, they were over.

"Our engagement might have been a fake but we aren't, and I'm not going to let you go" She was too shock to react and she was thankful that Gold went on. "You're everything that I would usually avoid in a woman. You're much too smart for me and can see through me. You're also immune from my great charm, which I thought was impossible. But I fell in love with you despite everything that says we shouldn't be together. Please tell me I'm not a fool. Please say that you'll marry me. This ring was my mother's and I had been in our family for centuries."

Crystal stared at the gold and blue crystals set into the gold ring. It was warned and it was a shock that I survived that long. Though she could see everything fighting against their love, and themselves included. She was afraid that she it could all fall apart and have her heart broken. But then, she knew that if she were to leave now, her heart will be broken with no chance of healing.

She saw the hope and love in Gold's eyes and that was enough to push Crystal into the unknown. She threw herself into his arms, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Yes, I'll marry you! I love you Gold."

He grinned relieved and pulled her down for a deep kiss. This was his sacred summer and he wouldn't change one day of it.

* * *

**Man this is twice as long as my usual chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Shawn. He inspired this story when I saw him painting. Since I'm not guy and don't know how they think, whenever I have to write from a male perspective, I always go to him so a lot of Gold's words came from him. Thank you Shawn, and all of my loyal readers. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

**Yes the mastermind behind everything was Jim though I think everyone guessed that. Though I was surprised people actually said it could be the secretary since I never even gave her a name but then I can also see it when she urged Lyra to pick up the phone.**

**At first I was going to have Crystal be captured after she heard about Gold and Silver's bet from the first chapter and run out heartbroken but then I canceled that since I thought it was a little cliché and overdone. I was going to have Jack and Ellie as suspects as well but didn't think that I can put them in as well.**

**As well, since this is my first romantic suspense, and the first in the series, I want your opinion on **_**A Sacred Summer**_**. I want to know what I did well and more importantly what I can improve on. Before you say it yes I will work on my grammar and spelling. Well aware of that but what about the mystery? The shipping moments? I had a part where we got to see into the killer's mind in one chapter, did you like that and want me to do something like that again in my next book? Did you not like who the killer is? You can say anything except for one major rule: Don't touch my shippings! Here they are again:**

**A Winter Wedding: oldrivalshipping**

**An Autumn Affair: specialshipping**

**A Spring Scandal: franticshipping, agancyshipping, and commonershipping**


End file.
